A Year of Firsts
by AngelFace24
Summary: Dom and Letty's first year with Baby Brian and growing their new family.
1. Chapter 1

_Letty is woken up by the scent of fresh food and the light of the sun rise coming from the window of their penthouse apartment in New York. After everything that's happened, she and Dom wanted to keep Brian safe no matter what. They made New York their new home and assumed their new roles as parents. The adjustment was more fun then what they expected. Nights spent trying to get him down for bed, changing dirty diapers, the constant turn arounds to keep him from hurting himself. They decided it was best to baby proof the place. But it was all fun at the same time. Brian had been the best thing to come into their lives. Despite the circumstances involved, Letty loved that little the same as if he was her own. He made fall more in love with Dom every day and couldn't wait to give him a little brother or sister soon._

 _She moved to her side to reach for Dom but his side of the bed was empty. She sat up and got out of the bed with her black tight fitted shorts and her orange tank top. She ran her hand through her straight hair and walked of the room. As she walked down the hall, she heard the sound of Brian's giggles coming from the kitchen. She walks up to see Dom holding Brian in his arms with his back laying on his chest. They're standing next to a table with food and they look like they're waiting for her. She smiled when she saw the two of them. She loved seeing him be a father._

"There's our girl."

"What is all of this?" _She says as she walks to the table and puts her arm around his waist._

"We wanted you to give you a special Mother's Day."

"Hi." _She kisses Brian's cheek and moves up to kiss Dom on the lips._ "Well, breakfast with my two boys is the perfect gift. You two were working in the kitchen." _She said looking at the table of food. Pancakes, bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs just the way she liked it, orange juice, with strawberries and syrup on the side._

"I know you'd wake up with an appetite. Family brunch isn't till noon so I wanted you to be full till then." _He says putting Brian in his highchair._

"Whatever Mia calls it, it's still going to be a barbeque. Hopefully I can keep it down long enough to enjoy it." _She says rubbing her stomach._

"If this is half of you, then it won't resist my pancakes." _He puts his hand on her stomach and kisses her forehead._

 _Her morning sickness had been taking a toll on her recently. They found out she was pregnant last week but it was still early. They were excited when they went to the doctor to find out the cause of her constant nausea. She had gotten pregnant their first night in Cuba and by the time she left she was already five weeks along. She's in the middle of her ninth week now and her morning sickness and cravings is driving her crazy. They sit down at the table with Brian's highchair in the middle of them._

"You know they say high morning sickness means it could be a girl." _He says putting a small pancake on Brian's baby plate._

"Oh, you want a girl huh?"

"As long a she looks just like you."

"There's a fifty-fifty chance this one could be a boy." _She says while eating her eggs._

"I know. I just think it'll be great to have a boy and a girl."

"Well I got faith that it's a boy. So Brian can have a best friend to play with."

"Why can't his sister be his best friend?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What?"

"You and Mia couldn't stand each other when you were little."

"She told you all the stories huh."

"You bet she did. And apparently, I'm most likely to be having a C-section."

"Why?"

"You weighed a solid ten pounds as a baby and Mia was nine and a half."

"She was nine pounds and six ounces."

"Dom. That's at least nine pounds and a half pounds of baby coming out of me."

"What's wrong with the old fashioned way?"

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to lung another human in your body for nine months and push it out of your vagina."

"DAAH." _Brian lets out as he reaches out to Letty._

"Sorry buddy. I'm still working on the filter." _She tickles him under his chin and he laughs._

"Okay. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I just want you two to be alright. C-sections have all these knives and blood."

"I know Papa. I know you didn't get to go through this the first time and I want you to. It's going to be scarier when the kid gets here." _She holds his hand._ "We are going to be fine. All four of us."

 _He moves his hand to her face and holds her cheek. She moves her face a little and kisses the inside of his palm._

"I love you."

"I love you too. But if this kid is more than nine pounds, I'm getting a C-section."

"You got it."

 _They finished their breakfast and went to get ready for the day. Letty wanted to be comfortable but not too girly. She pulled this peach romper that was off the shoulders. She put her in a half-up half down ponytail with her hair flowing down. She's putting on her lip-gloss in the mirror when she notices Dom standing by the threshold of their bedroom. He's crossing his arms in his blue shirt sleeve dress shirt and white slacks._

"What you staring at tough guy?"

"You look beautiful."

 _He walks up to her and he comes up from behind, wrapping his arms around her frame. She rests her arms on top of his and lets his head in the crook of her neck._

"I'm not used to seeing you dressed like this."

"Well none of my clothes fit me anymore, so I gave in and went shopping."

"Well I like seeing you happy. Means little Toretto is happy." _He moves his hands to her stomach while kissing her cheek._

"Keeping this little baby secret is driving me crazy." _She turns around in her arms._

"Two more weeks. It's just to be safe."

"Why wait? The baby is healthy and has a strong heartbeat. This kid's a Toretto."

"Look at you. You're more tough than me now."

"I just got a lot of faith. This baby is going to be happy and healthy. And it'll have to amazing parents and a big brother to keep her safe. So enjoy the moment. For me."

"Okay."

 _He kisses her forehead and bends down to kiss her flat stomach. He comes back up to her and wraps his arms around her._

"I have something to give you. But you're not getting it till later."

"It's your day. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to and this is something that's for the both of us."

"OH." _He pulls her close._

"Not like that." _She hits his chest._

"Mama."

 _They turn around to see Brian toddling into their room. He's wearing a dress shirt and baby khaki shorts with little sandals. He's holding three red roses with plastic paper wrapped around it. Letty smiled at the sight of the little boy._

"Is that for me buddy?" _She bends down to pick him up and lifts him in her arms._

"From all three of us."

"Well thank you." _She gives Brian raspberry kisses on his cheek and he laughs at the ticklish feeling._

"You ready to head up there?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

 _They walk out the room and make their way to the door. The walkthrough their living room and to the door. Letty tells Dom to get Brian's baby bag as the leave and he grabs it from the couch. The walk out the door and go towards the stairway that led to the roof._

 _They walk up the stairs and get to the top to see everyone out there. Tej, Roman, and Hobbs arguing at the grill while Brian was trying get the logs on the fire-pit together. Ramsey and Mia were setting the table while Sam was playing with Jack and his toy cars._

"Well, it's about time." _Mia says as she puts her hands on her hips._

"You didn't put a set time for this." _She sets Brian down next to Jack._

"Don't set her off." _Brian says to them._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the buster doesn't remember the last time you were pregnant." _Dom says to his little sister as he comes to hug her._ "How's my niece doing?"

"She's like the karate kid and pressing on my bladder." _She rests one of her hands on the top of her growing belly. She was six months pregnant and starting her third trimester._

"So she's just like her mom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let me go see my nephew. Go help him and keep him from setting the place on fire."

"Alright."

 _Mia walks over to Letty who's watching Brian and Jack play together._

"He's gotten so big since I last saw him."

"Yeah, he's growing like a weed."

"How you feeling?" _She says as she sits down next to her._

"It's been a lot to get used to but I love every minute of it."

"That's good to hear but I was talking about your morning sickness." _She says quietly to her._

 _Letty turns to her in shock. Did she know? Did Dom tell her?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. I've been pregnant twice and you both have those stupid smiles on your faces."

"It's been on and off. They really need a new name for it."

"I know. And I promise I'll act surprise when you two tell me." _She says as she rests her head on her shoulder._

"You happy?"

"It isn't how I thought our family would start but Mi, I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"I'm happy to see you two happy. And Brian we'll be happy with his new brother or sister."

"Your brother thinks it's a girl."

"Well that just means Maya will have someone to play with."

"You two are more alike than you think you know that."

"Yeah right."

"Alright fam. Let's eat."

 _They all go to the table and sit around. The boys are set in their high chairs and the moms sit down next to their husbands. Hibbs stands up at the far side of the table._

"Well I'm gonna go first. I'm thankful that Sam has amazing, string, independent, and caring women in her life. You teach her new things and keep her safe from whatever crazy psychopath is trying to take us out. You have been the greatest example for her because god knows she would go crazy with a dad like me."

"Well since we don't got our own rugrats yet." _Roman says standing up._

"That we know of." _Brian replies and they laugh a little._

"We wanted to show some appreciation to the women in this family."

 _They both take a dozen roses in each of their hands from under the table. They hand them to Mia, Letty, Ramsey, and Sam._

"You guys are so sweet." _Mia says in awe of the flowers._

"These are beautiful." _Ramsey says._

"If we keep getting more flowers we'll have our own garden."

 _Brian is the next one to stand up._

"Alright I guess it's my turn. Mia, you are a super hero. You do so much for Jack and our daughter. You fight for them every day and this family. I could go on and on but it'll turn into a book. I love you and thank you for giving me the greatest gift in this world."

"Jezz man, just make us all cry." _Roman says as he tears up._

"You're real soft man." _Tej says as he wipes the tears from his eyes._

 _Dom stands up and takes Letty's hand._

"Now it's really hard to follow up with that but I'm gonna speak from the heart. Letty, you were asked to do something that you didn't ask for. But you don't need to be blood to love someone. You show so much love for him every day. You are the most selfless and loving person I've ever met. The moment Brian looked at you, he loved you. You loved him and cared for him ever since he came into our lives. You are an amazing mother to him and you're going to be amazing with the rest of our kids to come. I love you, I appreciate you, and I thank you for everything you do for our family."

 _Everybody is balling. He kisses her hand and she can't stop the tears coming from her eyes. She mouths the words "I love you" to him and touches his cheek. She looks over to Brian and taps his little nose, making him smile. She thought now was the perfect time to give him his gift._

"Oh man. I didn't know I'd be crying so much today."

"Alright y'all let's eat before we get tears on this food." _Roman says as he wipes his eyes._

 _They dug into the feast of food on the table and the brunch extended into the afternoon. There was laughter and jokes being thrown around the table. The sun was setting and everyone had left. Letty had gone back down to grab something. She came back up holding a manila envelope and taking slow deep breaths. She holds her silver necklace Dom had gotten her. It was a sterling heart with three birthstones in the middle for her, Brian, and the baby based on her due date. She looks over to see Dom holding Brian who's pushing his toy car on his chest. She smiled as she walked over to them._

"There's my boys."

"Hey."

"You already got him practicing doing his own stunts." _She says as she sits down to him._

"He's gonna be a muscle man when he grows up. What you got there?"

"I know we said we're family not matter how it may be. But I do want to make our family official."

 _She hands the envelope to him and he's nervous to open it._

"They're not divorce papers I promise."

 _He lets out a chuckle as a sense of relief. He opens the flap and pulls out a piece of paper. His face was both surprised and shocked. A smile comes on his face and he turns to her to get her assurance and she nods her head._

"Are you sure you want to?"

"There's nothing I want more than to be this little guy's mom. Those just need your signature."

"Can you hold him?"

"Yeah."

 _She lifts him off his lap and holds him close to her chest. Rian wraps his little arms around her and she rested her head on the top of his. Dom pulls a pen out of his pocket and lays the papers down on the coffee table. He signs his signature on one and turns the next page to put his initial and the last signature at the bottom._

"We're a family now." _Dom kisses her forehead and hugs her close."_

"You hear that buddy, I'm your mom now." _She says to Brian and he smiles up at her._

"And you always will be. Happy Mother's Day Letty."

 _She lays her head down on his shoulder and they continued to watch the sun set on the beautiful day. Letty loved every moment of this day and couldn't wait for the rest of next Mother's Days to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been two months since the arrival of Brian Marcos Toretto and Dom and Letty had adjusted and assumed the roles as new parents. Dom has enjoyed and loved being a father. He learns a new thing about Brian every day and he takes the role of being a father one step at a time. Letty had fallen in love with the baby boy. She became the mother that he needed and he had instantly bonded with her. They definitely had their hands full. He had started walking and talking had them on their feet for majority of the day. They had been living in a penthouse in New York as the Toretto home in Los Angles is being rebuilt. Brian has his room and Dom and Letty had their master bedroom. They decided to make New York their temporary new home when they got the news that their family will become bigger really soon._

 _Letty is pregnant with their first child together. The baby had been conceived on the night she had gotten her memories back. She didn't find out she was pregnant until the day they left Cuba. She had told Dom the day they had gotten Brian back. They were sitting on the roof together and holding Brian as Letty gave him a small little toy Dodge Charger. He was over the moon happy. He hugged and kissed his wife all over and laid kisses on his belly. It was one of the greatest days of his life._

 _Today is Father's Day and Dom had no idea what that day was going to have instore. It was the first time he gets to celebrate it as a father. He woke up to the feeling of a small hand touching his nose. He opens his eyes to see Brian playing with his nose. He smiles as he looks at his little boy and then sees Letty on her side and her head propped up by her hand._

"Happy Father's Day."

"Hi. Have you two been waiting for me to wake up?" _He says as he sits up and takes his son in his arms._

"Yeah. He wanted to wake you up for breakfast."

"Well I am starving. How you feeling today?" _He pushed her shirt up to her stomach and rubbed her flat belly._

"Good. I'm just happy this morning sickness is over and I can finally the force feeding your baby is doing to me."

"The size of a sunflower seed and he's already acting like his daddy."

"This little one can very well be a girl you know."

"We got five weeks until we can figure out what we're painting the kid's room."

"Good but if it's a girl, we aren't doing blush and bashful pink." _She says as she gets up out of the bed._ "Come on papa. You have a big breakfast waiting on you."

 _He gets up holding Brian and follows her out the room. He walks down the hall and into the dining room to see a table covered with plates of food. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, Bacon, sausage, bacon, fresh orange juice, and coffee._

"Wow, this looks amazing Letty. How long have you been awake?"

"It's helps that you're a heavy sleeper. When you have a pregnant wife, you end up getting a lot of food." _They sit down at the table and set Brian in his highchair._

"So what do you have planned for me today?"

"Now that is a surprise for you to find out."

"Alright then."

 _They eat their breakfast and get ready for the day. Dom had put Brian in his car seat carrier and they are wearing matching blue jean denim shirt and jeans. Letty had on a red flowy thin strapped blouse with blue skinny jeans. They planned on going out to lunch and spending the day at the park. They walk out of the apartment and go down the elevator. They walk through the lobby and walk out the door to see a car covered in a tarp._

"Letty, what's this?"

"One of your presents."

 _She walks over to the covered car and pulls the tarp from it and reveals his classic Dodge Charger. The last time he had seen it, it had been totaled from when they were taking down Shaw in LA. Dom was so surprised by the condition it was in. It looked as if it didn't get destroyed twice._

"It was going to be for your birthday but it got fixed faster than expected. I got some of the boys to get the job done and they did."

"Letty, this is- " _He couldn't find the words for it. She walks up to him and lays her hands on his shoulders._

"This car was kind of like our baby and I knew how much it still means to you."

 _He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and he silently cried. He wiped the tears in of his face aa they released their hold from each other._

"Thank you. This is amazing."

"Brian helped a little bit too. Look at the window."

 _He pointed at the inside window and he saw a pair of little black baby shoes hanging around it._

"Now that's just cute. You ready to go on a ride buddy?" _He says to Brian as he lifted the car seat. He smiled at the two of them and they got into the car. The drive into the city wasn't as long. Letty directs Dom to a nice restaurant in town. When they get there and out of the car, they see that it's was a full house._

"Letty I don't know if we can get in."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

 _She took Brian in her arms and they walk hand in hand into the restaurant. The place was casual but it was very upscale. All these families were here with their fathers celebrating. The walk up to the hostess desk and there's a young man standing behind it._

"Hi we have a reservation for Toretto at eleven."

"Ah yes. We have you down for two adults and one child."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll show you to your table."

 _They walk to the table together and he showed them to their table. He brought a highchair over for Brian and told them that a server would be at their table. They sat across from each other and Brian was sat at the front of the table. They sat down as the hostess walked off._

"I can't believe you actually got reservations."

"This place is really popular here and it's hard to get a table so I got us one two weeks ago."

"You are seriously superwoman."

"I know."

 _They're picking up their menus when a waitress comes to their table. She was a young tanned skinned girl with her brown hair in a ponytail._

"Hi, I'm Zoe and I'll be serving you guys today. Who is this sweet face?"

"This is Brian." _He says to the waitress_

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen months."

"He's beautiful. Can I start you two off with a couple of drinks."

"I'll have a strawberry and banana smoothie and a water."

"I'll just have a ginger ale. Do you guys have drinks for babies?"

"We have several different kind of juices on our menu."

"We'll go with your apple juice."

"Alright. I'll get your drinks while you guys look over the menu." _The waitress walked from the table and the two looked at their menus. Letty notices Dom smiling at her showing his teeth._

"What are you smiling so big about?"

"This. We're happy here. You, me, and Brian are happy. I couldn't ask for anything better than this."

"I'm happy that you're happy. I've been thinking and what if we made New York our permanent home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have a great place, we're safe with the world's toughest security. We have a fresh start for our lives and we have a family ow. Maybe it's time we retire from the fast cars and heists."

"You really want to do this?"

"If you're ready for it?'

"I think it's time." _He takes her hand and holds it tightly. He wanted the life of normalcy and happiness with Letty._

 _They had their lunch and enjoyed the early afternoon. Dom had a steak burger and fries while Letty had grilled chicken advacado sandwich with fries and a vanilla milkshake. Brian had mac n chesse and chicken nuggets. The family left after finishing their meal and head out for the rest of their day. They went to central park and played with Brian for the rest of the day. Dom set Brian down on his feet and he ran to the playground. They played with him on the slide and the swings and they couldn't stop laughing. When they saw how tired he was, they decided to go home. They got back to the penthouse and they changed out of their clothes. Letty let Brian nap as she held him and went back outside to the balcony to find Dom enjoying the view of the sunset. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her._

"So how was your first father's day?"

"I can honestly say it's been a great day."

"How about something to make it the perfect day?"

 _Dom was confused until she took his hand and put it on her stomach. He felt a light flutter and he smiled looking at her._

"That's the baby?"

"Yeah it is. Happy Father's Day Dom."

 _He kissed his wife and held his family as he took in the moment of this perfect day._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two weeks later: July (16 ½ weeks)**_

 _Letty is trying to fix her romper dress as she looks in the mirror from behind. She just started wearing them as her bump and baby weight had taken over her body. She wasn't a dressy kind of girl but her pregnancy has made her jeans tighter and her tank tops showed too much of her chest. She caved into getting maternity clothes and she actually adjusted to them really well. She's coming up on seventeen weeks and today she and Dom are having a gender reveal party thrown by Mia._

 _They had told the crew that she's pregnant at the weekly Sunday barbeque when she was at twelve weeks. They were all thrilled at the news, especially Mia. She offered to throw Letty a gender reveal party and baby shower. The doctor was able to tell the sex of the baby at their bi-weekly doctor's appointment on Wednesday. The doctor put the gender on a piece of paper in an envelope and Dom and Letty gave it to Mia and she took over all the work. She was throwing the party today in town since the family and crew were all going to the Hamptons tomorrow for the Fourth of July._

 _Letty finally adjusts her romper. She picked it out a few weeks when she went shopping with some of her friends from her pre-natal yoga. It's long-sleeved and black with red flowers printed on it. It was flowy and had a deep V-neck. Her hair was in a half-up, half down ponytail with her hair wavy on the sides. Her bump is showing off nicely and she look at herself in the mirror. She stepped to her side and held her belly in her hands. She smiled as her baby gave her it's daily kicks for the day._

"You're excited for today aren't you?" _She says to her stomach._

"You look beautiful."

 _She turns around when she hears his voice. He's leaning against the bathroom door in his olive green denim buttoned up shirt and matching jeans with his arms crossed smiling at his beautiful queen._

"How long you been there?"

"Long enough to see you try to put that on."

"It's weird. I'm not used to all of this dressy stuff but now it's all I can fit into."

"Well you look beautiful with your little bump." _He says as he walks up to her and wraps her arms around her waist._

"Just wait till my stomach's the size of a watermelon. This will be a literal cock blocker for you." _She says patting her belly._

"No stomach is gonna make me keep my hands off of you." _He pulls her closer to him and moves his hands to her rear._

"You really want me? With all my crazy hormones, sore boobs, and growing belly?"

"I've survived the morning sickness, sweet and salty cravings, and the daily sex. I think I can make it five more months."

 _Letty smiled and kissed her husband. He's been so good to her. He's stepped up and been taking care of her, Brian, and the remodeling of the house. He's waited on her hand and foot since they found out she was pregnant. He wanted to make sure Letty and the baby were healthy and well. She felt so thankful for her husband that she wanted to show him some much needed love. She walked over to their bedroom door and locked it. Dom looked at her confused as she turned around with her seductive stare._

"Let, what are you doing?" _He says as she walks back up to him._

"Showing how much I appreciate my husband." _She says as she sets him down at the foot of the bed. She straddles him and starts kissing his neck._

"What about Brian?" _He says trying to keep it together as she kisses his cheek._

"He's taking his nap before the party." _She whispers in his ear as she slides the sleeves of her romper off her shoulders revealing her black lace bralette._

"We gotta be quick then." _He lowers himself down to the bed, taking her with him. She laughs at his playfulness and sits up to remove the rest of her dress. He moves himself up the bed and his back is against the headboard. She finally maneuvers herself out and gets on her knees crawling back to him. She gets in between his legs and unbuckles his belt. Dom bit his lip as she started to work his length with her hand. Once he had become hard in her grasp, she straddled him and lowered herself onto him. They moaned in unison as this is the first time in weeks they have been intimate. Taking care of a new baby, moving into a new place, and the new pregnancy, they haven't had time for themselves._

"I've missed you so much baby." _She says rubbing her hands up and down his chest._

"I missed you too." _He runs his hand across her cheek and she kisses the inside of his palm. They kiss as they start their sensual rhythm. They moan each other's names as they wrap their arms around each other and get to a stable pace when they hear a knock at the door. They turn their heads to the door and try to be silent so they could go away._

"I know you guys are I there." _It was Mia's voice and they both let their heads fall back as they didn't want the moment to end._

"Just give us ten minutes Mi. We'll be right out." _Letty yells through the door._

"Alright." _They hear footstep hitting the floor until the sound is gone._

"Looks like this will have to turn into a quickie then?" _She says while rubbing his neck._

"Fine by me. Now where were we?" _He pulls her back to him to kiss her and they continue their love making._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The party was in full swing on the rooftop. Mia had decorated it according to the theme of the nursery rhyme, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. There was a banner and the sacks were in pink and blue colors. There are baby games like "Team Boy or Team Girl" score board and onesie making station. Letty walked over to Mia while she held Brian in her arms._

"Mia this is all amazing. I don't know how you did it all while seven months pregnant."

"It's for family. It's what I do. Now, it's time for the surprise."

 _She grabs her glass and taps it to get everyone's attention."_

"Alright everybody. It's time for the surprise. We're gonna find out if Baby Toretto is a boy or a girl. Now Dom and Letty don't know so it's extra of a surprise. Bring it over Brian."

 _Brian brings out a big black balloon out as Dom walks over to Letty and little Brian. He brings in front of them and gives them both a push pin. They put clear swim google over little Brian's eyes so the dust wouldn't irritate him._

"Just pop it and whatever colored dust comes out is what you're having." _She instructs them._

"You ready baby?"

"Yeah." _She nods with him excitedly._

 _They all count down from five to one and as soon as the last number was said, they both popped it together. A burst of pink dust explodes in front of them and everyone is cheering. Letty has her hand over her mouth looking like she's about to cry while Dom has the biggest smile on his face. He takes Letty's hand and he pulls her into a hug._

"We're having a girl." _She says touching the side of his face._

"A mini you." _She laughs and kisses him, whispering how much she loves him under his lips. Brian was jumping and clapping in Letty's arms by the colored dust._

"You're getting a baby sister buddy." _Dom tells his son and he responds with laughter. They both kiss his cheeks and pose for pictures._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After the party, Dom and Letty retreated to the apartment. Dom had given Brian a bath and put him to bed. He walked back into his bedroom to see Letty in bed under the covers. She had her black tank top lifted above her stomach and was talking to the baby as she held her bump. He walked over and got into bed next to her. He put his arm around her and rested his hand on her belly._

"How are my girls?"

"Good. She was moving around earlier but now she's sleeping."

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Mhhm. Three days at the beach in The Hamptons. Couldn't think of a better way to spend 4th of July."

 _He kisses her forehead and continued to look at her bump._

"I can't believe we have a daughter."

"Neither can I. We're in for a handful."

"If she's anything like her mom, she's never leaving the house until she's thirty."

"Well if she's my daughter, she'll find ways around us." _Dom laughs at the picture of a little girl that looks just like Letty. He scotches down and puts his face close to her belly._

"Hey, this is your dad. I can't wait to meet you. We love you so much already and you have a whole lot of aunts and uncle to spoil you. Take it easy on your mama. She's the strongest woman I know and me and her and your big brother are going to keep you safe. Daddy loves you so much." _He kisses her bump and looks up at Letty to see her let a tear fall down her face. He comes back up to her and kisses it away._

"I love you." _She says to him as she tries to contain her crying._

"I love you too." _He kisses her passionately and Letty moves to her side, swinging her leg around his waist. His hands go to her thigh as she hungrily captured his lips._

"Again." _She says against his lips._

"Are sure?"

"Uh huh. I need you. Right now." _She nods her head and he complies by kissing her again. She pulls him down to the bed with her as he reaches behind him to turn the lamp light off._


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Next Day**_

 _Letty, Dom, and Little Brian arrive at the city train station to get on the express travel train. They knew Brian would only be fussy during the two-hour car ride so they decided to take the speed train there while everyone drove by car. They had put their bags in Brian and Mia's car since they had the baby. They got to the Dairy Queen before they leave because Letty was having her daily cravings. She figured since it's the holiday weekend that she would give into them._

 _They sit across from each other with little Brian in a traveling car seat set next to Dom's seat. He's drinking an apple juice box while Dom and Letty have their milkshakes. Letty is dipping her fries in her vanilla milkshake with Oreo crumbs blended in. Dom smiles at her as she eats. He loved seeing her happy and that they get to have these special moments together as they embark on this first pregnancy together. Letty is dusting the crumbs on her red tank top when she catches Dom staring at her._

"Are you gonna have the big old smirk the whole ride there?"

"It's only because you look cute."

"I'm eat French fries from a milkshake." _She laughs._

"Seeing you with your cravings is just happy to see."

"I know. This whole eating for two thing is no joke. I feel like a cow with two stomachs. This weekend I'm devouring the whole barbeque."

"Good thing Roman's bringing all the good stuff."

"Fishies." _Brian says as he reaches his hand for the glass window. They see the view of the ocean as the train crosses the track bridge._

"Yeah buddy. There's fishes in there." _He leans over to Brian and points at the ocean with his finger. Letty smiled as he tickled Brian's belly and gave him kisses on his chucky cheeks. Her hearing her two boys laughing has her smiling from side to side._

"We gotta take him out to the beach. He loves the water so much." _She says while rubbing her stomach._

"Yeah, we can do that. I actually packed his little floaties. The rental condo has a pool out in the back."

"This is gonna be a fun weekend."

"We it will."

 _ **An Hour Later**_

 _They arrive at the express train station in the mid-afternoon. They got off the platform with Letty carrying Brian and Dom holding the car seat. They get a rental next to the station and head over to the rental house. The three of them drive over there and a half hour later, they make it to a beautiful condo by the beach. There's a dock with a tire swing and speed boats. The house had a balcony and a backyard deck. They park in front of the driveway and it looks like everyone has arrive._

"Wow, Dom this looks amazing. How did you find this place?"

"I had to do a lot of looking. I found this in some rental listings and it came up. I thought it'll be the fun place to bring everybody and the kids."

"This is perfect." _She leans over in her seat and kisses him. They get out of the car and stepped into the house. They walk in and see the crew gathered around in the kitchen. The guys are playing poker around the table while Ramsey and Mia were on the deck drinking lemonade._

"Well it's about time y'all showed up?" _Tej says putting down his poker chips._

"We made a stop for lunch before we left."

"You mean Letty made a pit stop?" _Brian says as a joke but he soon got dart eyes from Letty._

"O'Connor. Don't try to mess with a pregnant woman." _Letty says with threat in her tone._

"You lucky the kid's here. She won't fight in front of him." _Dom says as he plays with Brian's baby hair on top of his head._

"Speaking of that, you can spend time with your godson while we go settle in. He needs a nap and don't knock if you need us." _She says as she hands little Brian over to Brian. She turns around and takes Dom's hand as they walk upstairs._

"Where are y'all going?"

"The master bedroom." _Dom hollers as they run upstairs to get some alone time._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Two hours later**_

 _Dom and Letty are in bed kissing each other after their love making. They were naked under the sheets and laying on their sides as they make out. Letty's hair was tosseled from all the fun they had and her bra straps are down to her elbows. Dom held her in his arms as she wrapped her leg around his waist. He pulls his lips away from hers and catches his breath._

"Damn that was good." _He says with his eyes looking down her body._

"I know. We still got it." _She pecks his lips with hers and hops out of bed. She walks over to her suitcase while Dom sits up in bed confused by her sudden resurgences of energy._

"Where are you going?"

"Taking Brianout to the beach." _She says as she puts on her orange two piece bikini._

"Can't we do it tomorrow? Come back to bed."

"No, I want to enjoy all the time we have with him before the baby comes." _She says as she puts on her white denim shorts over her bottom._

"He's only fifteen months. We have plenty of time with him."

 _She gives him an innocent smiles and walks over to the bed. She sits down next to him and sets her hand down on his._

"Dom, we're going to have a toddler and a new baby soon. It's gonna be hard spending enough time and giving them enough attention. Right now, Brian needs to know that he's still our baby no matter how many kids we have."

"You're right. You are an amazing mother to Brian and the baby."

"It's because I love their daddy so much." _He smiles and reaches for her cheek. He pulls her towards him and kisses her deeply._

"I'll go change and meet you downstairs." _He says looking into her eyes_

"I'll get the little guy from his nap." _She kisses him and she gets up from the bed. She goes downstairs and sees Brian playing with his toy cars on the floor. Jack is asleep on the couch while Mia is reading one of her pregnancy books._

"Hey you."

"Hey. You two have been up there for a while?"

"Yeah we were getting a head start on our weekend away."

"You guys remember you have a baby right?"

"We know. That's why we are taking baby boy to walk on the beach." _She says lift him in her arms and kisses his cheek._

"You're so good with him."

"Yeah. I love this little guy with all my heart. Being his mommy is the best job I've ever done." _She says as she looks at his brown baby eyes._

"Well it's nice to see you two happy." _Mia says as she looks at her sister in law and nephew. Dom comes down the stairs in his cameo green swim trunks_.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"You guys have fun. Dinner is out on the deck at 6."

"We'll be back soon." _Dom says as he took his wife's hand to the sliding outside door. They walk down the deck's steps and go down to the beach. Letty takes off his shoes and sets him down on his bare feet. They hold Brian's hand on each side and they start their walk in the sand as the tides start to come onto the shore. Brian jumps and laughs as the water hit his feet. Letty and Dom smiled at the little boy's happiness. This moment couldn't be taken away from them._

"This is really nice. Just three of us out here." _Letty says as she looks over to him._

"It really is. I can't wait to have these moments with our girl."

"Me too. I've been thinking about names since yesterday?"

"Really? I've been thinking of names too."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I really like the names Sophia and Maya."

"Those sound beautiful. The ones that've stuck so far is Ava and Lydia."

"Those sound great. It's hard to pick which one "

"Why don't we let Brian pick the name?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Wow, look at those waves. Let's stand in the tides together." _Letty says as the waves get bigger as the wind and water rolls in. They walk over to the part of wet sand and they stand there as water came. The tired wave ran over their feet and they all screamed and laughed. They kept walking on the beach until the sun started to set. They sat on the sand together. Brian sat in Letty's lap as she laid her back against Dom's chest. He wraps his arms around her and rests their hands on Brian's stomach. Dom felt Letty lay her head in the crook of his neck and he smiled as he had the three most important people in his universe in his arms. And he will never let them go._


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Next Day, Fourth of July**_

 _Dom and Letty were asleep in bed with Brian asleep in the middle of them. After dinner, Brian and Letty fell asleep with their pajamas on the couch watching a kid's movie with Jack, Mia, and Sam. Dom carried them both upstairs to bed one by one and they all fell asleep together. Letty wakes up to see her two boys sleeping in front of her. She kisses the both of them and sneaks out of the bed to go make breakfast. She grabbed her robe and put in on to keep her warm. The AC was keeping the house cool but it had her feeling chilly. She tiptoes downstairs so she wouldn't wake up and heads to the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and sees Mia taking stuff out the pantry._

"Mia, what are you doing up?" _She says as she walks around the island kitchen._

"Making breakfast for eleven people to make." _She says putting the flour on the counter._

"You're ten weeks from your due date. Go lay down. I'll make breakfast."

"Letty it's a lot of food."

"I know how to cook for two Toretto's. I can cook for a dozen people, counting this baby." _She says rubbing her stomach._ "Now you go back to bed and I'll make breakfast."

"Alright, just don't set anything on fire."

 _Letty makes a smirk as Mia goes back to her room. Letty took a carton of eggs, strawberries, blueberries, and orange juice. She whipped up a big breakfast within an hour. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, French Toast smothered in strawberries and powdered sugar, bacon, and sausage. She didn't break a sweat and she couldn't wait to eat this food. She set all the plates of food on the table along with two pitchers of milk and orange juice. The sound of footsteps sounded off and everyone came from their rooms for breakfast._

"Dang Let, how long you been up?" _Roman says as he and Tej walks out together._

"Don't question the woman with the smoked sausage." _Tej says as he got to the table._

"She did that all on her own." _Mia says sitting down at the table._

"Well it all looks good." _Brian says walking with Jack._

 _Little Brian and Dom finally came downstairs together. Dom held him in his arms and he's surprised to see the spread of breakfast on the table._

"Baby, did you do all of this?"

"Yeah, we got a full house so someone had to cook."

"This all looks great." _He wraps his arm around her and kisses her. They all sit down for and have breakfast together to start the day._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Later that day, the guys got a barbeque started a barbeque on the deck. The ladies were in the back in the pool with the kids playing in the pool. Letty checks on Dom and the food while holding Brian in her arms. He's putting down barbeque sauce on the ribs when she wraps her arm around his waist._

"Don't try to burn the food alright."

"I'm not gonna burn it. I know what I'm doing."

"You know you have two pregnant women waiting on food so hurry up."

"I know how to take care of my girl."

"Thank you baby." _She kisses him and Brian tries to touch the food on the grill._

"No bubba, not yet. You see even the baby's hungry."

 _Dom laughs as his wife and son joke around with their hunger. They walk off to the driveway where Tej and Ramsey are setting up the fireworks. The fireworks are all set in a row in the driveway of the rental house._

"You guys setting off fireworks or a bomb?"

"These fireworks are a level up from the regular. These are gonna go off above the house so we can all see."

"Just don't let Roman go near it. He'll probably nearly blow up the house."

"Food's on deck." _Dom yells from the deck. Everybody gathers around the table and sits down. Mia and Tej set the food on the table and Hobbs brings out the cooler and Coronas. Letty puts Brian in his highchair next to Jack's seat. She sits down on Dom's lap and he wraps his arm around her and puts his hand on her bump._

"Who got grace?"

"I got it." _Roman says._

"Alright Roman. Bless our table."

 _They all join hands and Roman gives grace. They all dig in at eat._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The sun has fully set and the sky was starting to get dark with it's navy blue color. The crew walk out to driveway to see the fireworks. They sit down in lawn chairs set around the lawn while Tej gets them ready. Brian sat in a baby lawn chair in between Dom and Letty. They held his little hands as they wanted on the fireworks._

"Y'all ready for the show?" _Tej says while working out the controls._

"Fireworks." _Jack yells with excitement as he sat in Brian's lap._

"You better hurry up. The kid's getting ancy." _Brian says as he settled the little guy's jumping._

"Alright here we go."

 _He sets the firecrackers off and they go off one by one. They go off with all these different colors and they light up the sky. Everyone was enjoying the view but Dom was enjoying a view of his own. He looks at Letty smiling and laughing as she looked at the fireworks. He hasn't seen her this happy in so long and this is the happiest she's ever been. After everything they been through, he wanted to make her truly happy. Seeing that smile is all he carried about. He reaches for her hand and takes hold of it. She smiles and turns to look at him with her loving brown eyes._

"You happy?" _He asks her._

"More than I ever been."

"Then marry me."

"I already did."

"Marry me tomorrow."

 _Letty was surprised by the by the sudden gesture._

"Are you serious?"

"Let's do it. We've lost too much time and I want to spend every day making every moment count."

"Then you already have my answer."

 _Then lean over and kiss him as her way of saying yes._


	6. Chapter 6

_Later that night, everyone went up to bed for the night. Tomorrow was their last day before they go back into the city. Dom and Letty hadn't told them about them getting married again. They wanted it to be private again this time. The three of them is all they needed. Dom put Brian down for bed in one of the rooms set up for the kids. He tiptoed out of the room as Brian and Jack were fast asleep. He stepped out in the hall and walked over to his and Letty's room. He opens the door and sees her opening the box for a portable ultrasound machine. It was one of the gifts they had gotten at the gender reveal party._

"Hey."

"Hey baby."

"What you messing around with?" _He says as he gets on the bed and lays on his side._

"This mini ultra sound machine from my sister. It's a good thing she works at the hospital. If I go into labor, she can deliver the baby." _She says as she rolls her navy blue lounge top up to her stomach._

"So this is like being our own little doctor's office?" _He asks with curiosity._

"Yeah. We can just hear the baby's heartbeat through here. Just put the wand on my stomach slowly and wait to hear it." _She says as she puts the gel on her lower stomach. She hands him the wand and he takes it. He puts the wand on the gel part of her stomach._ "Be gentile. Don't scare her before she's out yet."

 _He laughs at her remark. He rubs the top of the wand and moves it around. He pauses himself when they hear a low drum sound come from the machine Dom is astonished to hear his daughter's heart on their own. Letty smiled as she rubbed the side of her belly. She smiled hearing the little human growing inside of her._

"I can't believe that's her."

"It didn't feel real until I saw her on the ultrasound. Hearing her heartbeat, feeling her move around, knowing that she's a girl. It makes it more real than I ever thought it could be to me. I love her so much." _She starts to get a little teary eyed. Her hormones were swirling around. He sees her tearing up and wipes away the tears coming from her eyes. He sets the ultrasound machine on the nightstand and moves back up to lay next to her. He puts his arm around her and presses his lips on her forehead._

"Sorry, it's all hitting me all of a sudden."

"Letty, you're having a baby. You're allowed to be happy and cry."

"I know I'm just not used to having happy tears."

"I know. I love seeing you so happy. I want to make you happy for the rest of our life together."

 _Letty sniffles her nose and looks at him._ "Dom, you make me so happy than I could ever be. You have given me love, a son, and a daughter. You are an amazing man and I'm can't wait to marry you all over again." _She kisses him and they rest their foreheads against each other._

"So how do you want to get married again?"

"I'm okay with just you, me, and Brian going to the courthouse in the morning."

"You don't want a big wedding in the city."

"Dom, I never thought I'd be the marrying type until we met. All I want out of that day is the three, well four of us together as a family. Our family."

 _Dom understood where she wasn't coming from. They have been the patriarch and matriarch of the crew for years. Now that they have their own little family, Letty cherished the blessing greatly._

"Okay. We'll go to the courthouse first thing in the morning."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"At lunch, this morning. Yesterday in bed when you kept saying "I love you, Oh God I love you Dom." _He imitates her and she slaps his chest._ "I'm playing baby."

"Stop it. My hormones have me all over the place." _She says laughing._

"Just five more months baby. It's all worth it in the end."

"I know." _She kisses his cheek, then his chin. She kisses his lip deeply and he moves his free hand to her side._ "Since this is kind of your last night as a free man, how about I help you celebrate?" _She says as she looks into his eyes._

"Baby, Mia and Brian are in the next room."

"Then we'll just be really quiet." _She says in between her kisses on his lips._

"Okay." _He kisses her as she moves onto his lap. He smiles as she gets directly on his pelvis and starts to grind on him. She knows what turns him on and off. Grinding on his lap was part of their foreplay._

"Oh Goddd." _They hear a moan come from the next room and they're surprised at the voice._

"Was that?" _Dom asks looking at her nervously._

"I think it is."

 _The sound of a headboard began hitting their wall behind them and moaning was erupting through their wall._

"Ohh, yess baby!" _They could hear Mia voice and they were mortified. To Dom's eyes, she was still his little sister no matter how old she got. To hear what she was saying in the other room made him feel like his father whenever he would catch him and Letty together kissing in the garage._

"You wanna move things downstairs?" _Letty asks him to settle the awkwardness in the room._

"Yes please."

 _They get out of bed and make their way to the door. Letty put on her silk robe and they walk out of the room quietly. They walk downstairs and go outside to the back. They walk to the beach and they find some lawn chairs set I their back area of the house. Dom sits down and pulls Letty onto his lap. He lays back in his seat and Letty lays down on his chest. He lifts her chin and kisses her lips._

"So where were we?"

 _She looks up at him._ "You want to do it out here?"

"It's a private beach. No one's out here but us."

 _Letty smiles at him moves back on top of him while they kiss. She unties her rob and sets it down next to the chair._

"We can save that for tomorrow. Right now I want to enjoy kissing my husband."

 _Smiling at her, Dom pulled her down for a kiss. They lay down on the beach together and look at the stars._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Early that next morning, Dom and Letty woke up on the beach at around 6 AM. The courthouse doesn't open until eight o'clock so they had plenty of time get ready and head into town. They went into the house and thankfully no one was up yet. Dom went to their bedroom and got into the shower while Letty got Brian from the kids bedroom. She gave him his bath and got him dressed in a little white buttoned up shirt and denim baby pants. She sets him down on their bed and got in the shower as Dom stepped out of the bathroom. He was in grey slacks and a light blue short-sleeve dress shirt._

"Can you watch him while I take a shower?"

"Yeah, I got him."

 _Letty gets in the bathroom and takes a quick shower. She has her dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She put on this light peach sundress that went down to her knees. She put her hair in it's usual curly waves and let them fall to her shoulders. She walks out of the room and Dom is standing at the window holding Brian as he watched they sun rise. She walks up to them and wraps her arms around him._

"You ready to go?" _She whispers in his ears._

 _He turns his head and looks at her with a smile._ "Let's go get married."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _They make the twenty-minute drive into town and arrived at the courthouse. They park the car by the sidewalk and walk into the building. They held hands as Dom held Brian in his arms. The walk up to the desk to meet with a justice of the peace. They sat outside the office and wait to be called in next. They hear their names being called and they walk into the room together. Dom gives Brian to one of the witnesses in the room and he and Letty stood in front of the judge. He's a tall man in his late fifties with short grey hair dawning a long black robe._

"Alright. This will only take ten minutes. The two of you face each other and join hands." _They do as they're told and face each other. The two of them smiling at each other._ "Do you have any rings?"

"Yes." _Dom says to him before Letty could get out a word. She was surprised to see him pull out two silver rings out of his front shirt pocket._

"Dom, when did you.."

"I got it a few weeks ago. I wanted to for you to have a real ring this time." _Letty smiled as he gives the judge the rings._

"Okay. Let's get started. Dominic you may go first. Repeat after me. I, Dominic Toretto, take you, Leticia Ortiz." _He says giving Letty's ring to Dom._

"I, Dominic Toretto, take you, Leticia Ortiz."

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, To love and to cherish"

"To have and to hold, To love and to cherish"

"From this day forward as long as we both shall live."

"From this day forward as long as we both shall live." _He kisses her hand as she lets a tear fall down her face._

 _The judge hands Letty the other ring and sees a little shine come from it. She looks inside it and saw a small inscription on it. It read "Ride or Die". She smiled and looked up at him to see him give her a sweet smile._

"Letty, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tell me what to say."

"Okay. I, Leticia Ortiz."

"I, Leticia Ortiz."

"Take you, Dominic Toretto, as my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take you, Dominic Toretto, as my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, To love and to cherish"

"To have and to hold, To love and to cherish"

"From this day forward as long as we both shall live."

"From this day forward as long as we both shall live." _She slips the ring on his finger._

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 _The two smile and lunge to kiss each other. They smile in their kiss as Dom lifts her into his arms._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dom and Letty make the drive back to the house. After leaving the courthouse, they went to a local bakery and got a cake to celebrate the renewal of their vows. The cake was simple. Two tiers of a round cake with butter cream frosting and red roses and petals decorated in icing around it. The bottom tier had red velvet and the top had french vanilla. Brian was eating a sprinkle cookie as he sat in the back of the car with the cake sitting across from him in a cake box. Dom has one hand of the wheel and the other on Letty's stomach as she dozed off in the car. He notices her making a sudden smile as he glanced to check on her. He rubs her stomach and it wakes her up. She yawns and stretches herself a little as she looks over at him._

"Hi."

"Hey sleepy head. What were you dreaming about?"

"About you and the kids. You were playing with them in the pool showing Brian how to swim in his floaties while baby girl was in her floaty baby chair. She had this beautiful cute curly brown hair and the chuckiest cheeks."

"I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"I just want to her to have your sweet smile."

"As long as she looks like you then I'll be happy."

"She's going to be beautiful with both of our looks. Brian is a copy of you."

 _He looks in the rear-view mirror and sees him laughing. Letty turned around as they both smile as they heard his sweet giggles._

"You make pretty babies and ours are gonna be gorgeous."

 _Dom started to feel excited in his heart when she said that. She said kids. They had talked about having kids and the baby but they haven't talked about having more kids later on. Letty looks over to him and see him look slightly shocked as he drove._

"You okay? Did I say something?"

"You said kids. We haven't talked about more kids."

"Yeah. I mean I still want four kids and we're half way there. I don't want to get pregnant every year but I still want to have two boys and two girls."

"I can't to make more babies with you."

"Let's make it through year one first and then we'll talk about number three."

"Number three?"

"Yeah. Brian is my baby too."

 _Dom smiled and took his hand to kiss it. It was the first time Letty had called Brian "her baby". She had referred to Brian as her son or their son but this is the first time she called him her child._

"Thank you for loving him."

"What's yours is mine. I love him as much as I love my own."

 _They make it back to the vacation house and they come through the driveway. They get out of the car taking Brian and the cake out with them. They walk into the house and everyone is lounging around the living room and kitchen eating breakfast and having coffee. They had thought the three of them were still asleep upstairs and are surprised to see them awake and dressed._

"Where did you two run off to?" _Roman asks as he pours another cup of coffee._

"We just went out for the day." _Dom says as she pulled Letty close to him by his free arm as she carries the cake to the table._

"What's the special occasion?" _Hobbs asks seeing the cake box_

"Just to celebrate our last day here."

"I ain't complaining about good cake." _Roman says as he tries to open the box but Letty smacked his hand away._

"Not until lunch. After that, we can all take our pieces back with us. Now I'm gonna go change and take a nap." _She kisses Brian's cheek and then Dom as she goes upstairs. Dom puts him in his highchair and walked over to the fridge to put the cake away. He turned around and saw that everyone was staring at him._

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Where were you two this morning?" _Ramsey asks as she sits on the counter top._

"We just went into town today and got some cake on our way back. Now I'm gonna join my wife for that nap." _He grabs a box of sugar cookies and bottle of lemonade to have later. He goes upstairs and sees Letty changing into a maroon floral boho summer dress. It was off the shoulders and had a slit above her right leg._

"How do you get more beautiful every time I see you?" _He says to her as he walks to the bed._

"I gotta give it to the pregnant glow." _She says getting on the bed. Dom gets on the bed next to her. He set the cookies and lemonade down on the nightstand and sets himself on the bed and takes Letty in his arms. She lays down on his chest and they wrap their arms around each other._

"I hope those cookies are for me."

"Yes they are. When you wake up, the baby is going to make you hungry."

"You're such a good baby daddy."

"Anything for my queen." _He kisses her forehead and they fall asleep._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

 _Dom and Letty are passed out asleep when they are woken up by the sound of music._

"I guess they started the party without us." _Letty says as she gets up and stretches._

"We've been out for three hours." _Dom says as he looks at the clock, it's 1:30 in the afternoon._

 _They both get out of the bed and make their way downstairs. They walk down the stairs and into the living room. They saw everyone outside through the sliding glass door. The kids are playing in the pool while everybody was chilling around the barbeque grill and table of food._

"You think we should tell them?" _Letty says as she held Dom's hand._

"I think they'll be okay."

"Mia is gonna kill us."

"I know but she'll understand."

 _They hold hands and walk onto the back deck to meet everyone._

"Look who's finally awake." _Mia says while sitting at the table._

"Hello to you too." _Letty says to Mia._ "Baby, can you get the cake out?"

"Sure baby."

 _Dom walks back into the kitchen and got the cake. He sets the cake in the middle of the table and disassembles the box. The food was already finished and everyone sat at the table in their seats. Letty walked over to Dom and they stood at the head of the table holding each other's back by their arms._

"We have a little announcement for you guys." _Dom says as he looks at Letty smiling._

"You guys are having twins?" _Samantha asks._

"No, just one baby in here." _Letty says with laughter as she rubbed her baby bump._

"You're moving back to L.A?" _Mia asks_

"No, not yet." _Dom says._

"The what's the surprise then?" _Roman asks wanting to know as well as everyone else._

"This morning, we went to the courthouse and we got married." _Letty holds her hand out and shows her wedding ring. Everyone is surprised by the news and smiled at each other. Everyone stood up and gave their congratulations. While they were hugged, Dom notices Mia stepping out into the house. Dom looked over to Letty and she tells him to go talk to her. He walks into the house and finds Mia in her room. He walks in and sits next to her._

"I know you're probably mad at me."

"Why didn't you tell me? A second time? You could've at least told us."

"We wanted to have that moment for us Mia. I'm sorry but you know how much Letty has been through. I put her through hell and I'm making it up to her every day by being a better man. This is one of those times. We h=wanted it to be private with just the three of us and we're happy. You're my sister and I love you but she's my wife and you need to respect our wishes."

 _Mia looked at her brother and she gave him a heartfelt smile._

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I can believe how much you've grown up. You used to be the guy who switched off different girls every week but now you're a man. You're a good husband to Letty and a great father to Brian and that baby. I'm proud of you and so would dad too."

 _Dom smiled and hugged his little sister. The two of them walk back downstairs and outside back on the deck._

"Every alright?"

"It's all good. Congratulations honey." _Mia walks over to Letty and hugs her while Dom looked on happy that his sister was so forgiving of the._

"You don't hate us right?"

"No. Dom talked to me and I get it." _Letty looks at Dom and he mouths to just go with it._

"Alright everyone is bigons, now let's eat." _Roman says sitting back down at the table. The three sat at the table and Dom took his turn to give grace._

oooooooooooo _ooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Later as the sun was setting, everyone was chilling on the deck. The kids are asleep and the adults are at the pool sitting around and having beers. Letty has her back against Dom on a lounge chair. She stands up and puts on her shoes._

"I'm gonna head upstairs and call it a night." _She walks around the chair and bends down to whisper in Dom's ear._ "Why don't you come upstairs and I give you a massage?" _She kisses his forehead and goes into the house._

 _Dom waited a few minutes before he went upstairs. He says he's going to check on Letty and spend some time with the baby. He goes inside and walks up the stairs. He approaches the door and opens it slowly. He sees white candles lit around the room and rose petal scattered on the bed and floor. Letty is in matching red lace bra and panties while dawning a red satin robe. She's sitting on the bed on her elbows and her legs are crossed. Dom stared in amazement as he closed the door and locked it behind him._

"Wow."

"Hi hubby."

"We should get married every day." _He says as he walks to the bed. She sits up and gets on her knees to come close to him._

"Well it's our wedding night and I wanted to thank you for this beautiful ring." _She wraps her arms around him and starts kissing his neck._

"Well if we're celebrating, we might just make another baby." _Letty laughs at his remark._

"I love you Dominic Toretto."

"And I love you, Letty Toretto."

 _He kisses her and the kiss turns passionate quickly. She takes of his shirt and he unbuckled his pants. They move to the bed and he's on his knees on top of her. She takes off her robe and wraps her legs around him. They kiss as they let the fire of the night whisk them away._


	8. Chapter 8

_Letty and Dom are hot and heavy in their bedroom. He's in between her legs and she has them wrapped around his waist. He's kissing her neck as he grinds his hard-on on the thin fabric of her lace panties. She moans and raising her hips to feel more._

"Dom...so good." _She moans into his ear. He latches his lips to hers and has his upper body pressed against hers. His hand moves down her thigh while the other holds her cheek. He groans into the kiss and flips them over, putting Letty on top now. He holds the cheeks of her rear and he snakes his hand to pull them down when he feels a nudge at his stomach. At first, he thought it was Letty pressing her body but then he felt it again. He peered his eyes downward as his wife kissed his neck. The nudging continued and Letty kept going unnoticed. He knew where it was coming from. It wasn't nudging. It was kicking. He pulled away from the kissing and Letty looked at him startled._

"What's wrong?" _She asks while rubbing her hands down his chest._

"I felt the baby kick."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"Feel it." _He puts his hand on her bump and they feel their daughter kicking._

"Wow, I guess we woke her up." _She lets out a giggle and goes to kiss him again but he pulls away._

"I think we need to pause."

"Pause?"

"It just feels weird to have sex right now with the baby in between us."

"It didn't stop you two days ago." _She says as she sits up._

"That was before the baby started moving during foreplay."

"Come on baby. She'll settle down and we can just keep it slow."

"I can't…keep going when the baby is awake. I don't want to hurt her."

"Oh my god. It's starting" _Letty gets up off of him and walks over to the other side of the room where she threw her robe. Dom sits up confused as she puts her robe on._

"What's starting?"

"You only seeing me as an incubator for your baby."

"Letty, I don't."

"You don't want to have sex with me and all you think about is the baby instead of us."

"Come on, you know it's not like that."

"Then how come you don't want to sleep with me?"

"It's just weird. She's moving inside you and kicking me. What if I hurt her or she sees my package?"

''Are you serious? You had me bent over against the car last week and she was fine at my next appointment."

"I just think we should cut back a little for the sake of the baby."

"You know what, fine. You can cut back for the sake of the baby and I'm going to sleep in the next room for the sake of the baby." _She takes her blanket and pillow in her arms and walks to the door._

"Letty, please. I'm sorry baby." _He tries to reason with her but she slams the door. He's left in the room with a very visible rock under his pants. He could easily take care of it himself but he couldn't knowing his wife was upset. He went into their bathroom and proceeded to take a cold shower._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _An hour later, Dom finally walked out of the room to see Letty. He goes down the hall to the only room that was empty in the whole guest house. He knocks the door once before saying anything so she can let him in. He thinks she might be sleeping already so he goes ahead and opens it. The bed is still made and the room is empty. He wonders where Letty had gone to when she left their room. He goes downstairs quietly and heard something come from the kitchen. He sees Letty sitting at the island kitchen eating a piece of cake with ice cream in a bowl in her robe with her legs crossed._

"Hey." _He says as he walks up to her._

"Hi."

"How long you've been down here?"

"A while. I went to Brian's room and read him a story then came down here since I was hungry."

"You mind if I have some."

"There's more in the fridge." _Letty says naun shalante as she continued to eat his cake. He takes to jab at him and sits down next to her._

"Baby can we talk?"

"To your wife or your baby?"

"Letty I'm sorry. I overreacted baby."

"That was more than overreacting. You can't even touch me."

"Baby I love you but it didn't mess with my head until I felt her kicking. It felt weird to have this third person in between us while we have sex."

"So you felt like we were having a threesome?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I thought I could hurt the baby and that's the last thing I want to do. I want her to be healthy and happy."

"And she will be. Dom, sex isn't gonna hurt the baby."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you read any of the books I got you, you'd know that the baby's protective sac keeps it safe from outside bacteria and fluids getting into it's system."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Baby I know you want to keep the baby healthy but this is more than just sex. You're scared. Talk to me."

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt the baby with the past and everything I've done."

"Dom, it's not gonna happen again. Brian is okay and the baby is okay. They have us and a whole infratry to fight for them. They'll be okay."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'll always ride for us."

 _Dom smiled as she eased his fears. She held his hand and puts his hand on her stomach._

"She's gonna have her daddy to keep her safe."

"And her mom. I love you." _He kisses her._

"I love you too." _She kisses him back._

"I can show you how much I love you." _He says as he traces her face with his finger._

"You can upstairs. That's if you aren't scared of getting interrupted."

"I'm not but I think we should lock the door."

 _She smiles as she steps off the stool and moves to stand in between his legs and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him and he stands up as he wraps his arms around her. He lifts her in his arms and holds her legs at his side. He walks them upstairs and back into their room to restart their night._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The next morning, Dom woke up to see the sun rising and Letty sprawled on his chest. The blankets were covering the lower half of their bodies and his arms were wrapped around her. He kisses her good morning and she wakes up to kiss him back._

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"You good?"

"I'm more than good. Last night was great."

"I think great is an understatement after how you were plowing into me last night."

"You were the one riding me like a bull." _He says as she laughs._

"You know we can have sex until I give birth."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. And there are so many different ways to do it in any kind of place." _She says as she runs her finger up and down his neck._

"You are gonna be the death of me."

"You really going to say no to this?"

"When have I ever say no?"

"Never. When do you wanna go to the train station?"

"It's still early. We have plenty of time to do some stuff to past the time." _He says running his hand through her hair._

"How about we just lay here and enjoy this before the kids run in."

"I like the way you think." _He kisses her and he wraps his arms around her. They make out while holding each other and as soon as Letty straddles him, the bursts open and the kids run through the door. Dom and Letty wrap the blankets around their bodies as Jack and Brian jumped onto the bed._

"Can we get pancakes?" _Jack says crawling in between them._

"Cookies! Cookies!" _Brian says hoping on the bed next to Letty._

"Okay we'll make you guys breakfast. You guys go to the kitchen and wait for me okay." _Letty says as she sets Brian off the bed and on his feet. Jack to Brian's hand and they walk out of the room. Dom and Letty sigh in relief and fall back on the bed._

"I guess our vacation is over." _Letty says._

"Or we can keep it going at home."

"I'm happy with a staycation." _She leans over to kiss him and they get out of bed to get dressed and make breakfast._


	9. Chapter 9

_**One Month Later: August 2015 (20 weeks)**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _The light from the window gets my eyes opening. I turn around on my side and my arm falls onto Letty's side of the bed. I feel around and notice it was empty. I sit up and look around to find her. The water wasn't running and her bag was still on the chair. I grab my phone off the nightstand and see no new messages. I hear the door peer open and I look to see my two favorite people. Letty was in her lavender bathrobe with Brian on her hip and carrying a small plate with a blue iced cupcake with a candle on top._

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you."

 _She sings to me as she walked over to the bed and sat in front of me. I laughed at how cute she's trying to be. Brian crawls up to me on the bed and I pick him up to sit on my lap._

"You two look real cute."

"Yeah. You are a heavy sleeper. I got your favorite from Carlo's. Chocolate with buttercream frosting."

"You went all the way down there for a cupcake?"

"That and your birthday cake for the party today. Make a wish." _She holds the little plate to my face. I don't know what to wish for. Have this beautiful woman that loves me. A son who's become the apple of my eye. A beautiful baby girl on the way. All I can wish for is for more of this. More life, more laughter, more babies, more love. I blow the candle out and Brian clapped his little hands together._

"What did you wish for?"

"More of this. More days like this, with you." _I say while I run my hand on her cheek._

"Mmhm."

"And Brian and more babies."

"Woah cowboy. Let's see how we manage with these two." _She takes some of the frosting onto her finger and I think she's going for my lips but she puts it on my nose. She puts the leftover on Brian's nose too. He tries to stick his tongue out to take it off but he just makes me and Letty laugh._

"Happy Birthday Daddy." _She leans over and kisses me, giggling at the frosting getting on her nose._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I walk out to the rooftop and it's what I's imagine it would be. The family all together, the fire going on the grill. Laughing and dancing. It's all what I wanted. I see Letty at the table sneaking in some carrots. I walk over to her slowly and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't even jump on her feet when I touch her._

"You know you got grace right?" _I whisper in her ear. I kiss her cheek as she bites another carrot._

"Your baby is making me hungry but since it's your birthday I will."

"Thank you Mama." _I say to her sweetly._

"Alright y'all let's eat." _Roman says while carrying a tray of ribs to the table._

"Birthday man at the head of the table." _Brian designates my spot and I go to the table._

"Wifey has grace today." _Letty says as she sits next to me._

"Well this is new." _Brian says._

"He caught you eating didn't he?" _Tej says to her._

"Yeah. Blame the baby."

"Alright Let. Bless the table." _I take her hand as we join in grace._

"God thank you for giving us this day and this family. Thank you for bringing us together to celebrate the life of a son, a husband, a father, a brother, and a friend. Thank you for giving him another year of blessings and continuing to do so with our family. Amen."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After the party died down, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Dom carried little Brain to his room. He had fell asleep earlier after having cake for the first time. He got him changed into his pajamas and puts him in his racecar crib. He walks out of the room on his tip toes and closes the door behind him. I walk over to the room and see the bedroom empty. There's candles low lit and a cold Corona on the nightstand. He walks over to the bed and hears the shower going knowing it's Letty. He sees a sticky note on the front label._

"Strip down and get in bed for the ride." _He reads out loud. He strips down naked and gets under the covers. He grabs the Corona and drinks it as he waits for Letty to come out. Ten minutes past and he grows impatient. He reaches for the remote when he hears the door open. He turns around and see her walking out, swaying her hips. Her hair in waves, dawning on lacy burgundy lingerie with matching bra and underwear. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked like he was about to you._

"You look..." _He struggles to make words._

"You don't gotta say anything. Just let me take the wheel." _She says as she settles onto his lap. She takes the empty Corona and set it on the nightstand. She kisses him with passion and he wraps his hands around her. When his lips pull away, He simply stares into his eyes._

"What you looking at sexy?"

"I just… I'm really thankful for you. You know what I'd wish for every year?"

"What?"

"That I'd never lose you. When you came back to me, that wish came true."

 _Letty smiled as he heard him. She couldn't imagine the years they were apart and she didn't want them to go through that again._

"Well I have my wish right here. You, me, and our little family is all I need."

"You sure? Cause I remember somebody with a birthday coming up."

"Well I was looking at this really nice Bentley for my push gift."

"I think we can do that. I might need some persuading." _He says with this seductive look._

"Then I have to get to work." _He laughs as she lowers him down on the bed. She lowers herself down and kisses him on the lips passionately._


	10. Chapter 10

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _God I love this man. Every time we make love, it's always passionate. I get up on my knees and slide my panties down my legs. He sits up and starts kissing my neck. As much as I love him taking the wheel in bed, tonight is about him. I push him down on the bed and give him a long but tender kiss. I bite his lip a little as we pull our lips apart._

"I told you to relax. I'm your personal prostitute for the night.

"Aww baby. That's so romantic." _He says to me sarcastically._

"Come here Papa." _He turns us over and we're on our sides. He turns me around and he has my back facing his front. He moves his hand up my thigh and under my panties. He starts rubbing the inside of my walls and I start to feel the sensation. I put my free hand on his thigh behind me and I grab the headboard with the other._

"Uhhh yeah."

"You like that?" _He whispers in my ear._

"MMMmmm" _I feel my core get wet and I need him inside of me. I move his hand away and turn over to face him. I push him on his back and get on top to straddle him. He stayed naked from last night and he got hard from fingering me. I pull the straps of my bra down and my breasts are exposed. I lean over him and let him suck on my breast. I semi-dry hump him as he sucks and massages my breast. I pull my breast from his mouth and he lets it slip out slowly. He lips go from my mound to me nipple._

 _I grab his dick and I put him inside of me. He's so hard and so wet. I wrap my arms around him and start riding him. He puts his hands on my hips and pulled my down as he pumped into me. The degree of friction is not as high and I feel him starting to deflate._

"What's wrong?" _I ask him._

"Nothing, just got get my hips going." _He says as he thrusts his hips up_

"Baby, if you don't want to it's okay."

"Do the squeeze for me baby."

"You want to?"

 _He nods his heads as he groans. I set my hands on his chest and start clamping my walls around. Used to do this to keep Dom hard and from cumming early. He grits his teeth and grabs hold of my ass cheeks. I start to moan as my body leaks juices from my core onto his pelvis._

"That feel good?"

"Yeah. Just like that baby." _He moans as he starts massaging my ass._

 _I start to move my hips and we get a rhythm going. We moan each other names out and the headboard starts to move._

"OUCH." _I feel a cramp in my leg._

"What's wrong?" _He sits up_

"Get on your side for me baby."

 _I pull myself off of him and do what he says. He puts one hand one my stomach and inserts himself in me. We never trued this before but the height of pleasure is intense. With my bump getting bigger, we haven't been able to have sex in our regular style. He starts pumping into me and I put my hand onto his to slow him down and give us a good pace for my body. He's kissing my neck as I try hard to keep my voice down so little Brian wouldn't wake up._

 _Out of nowhere, the phone rings. I jolt my eyes open and Dom's starts to slow down._

"Fuck, Don't answer it. Just keep going."

"It might be Mia."

 _Crap, Mia's due date is this week._

"I talk while you fuck." _It sounds crazy but we've actually had times where we talk on the phone in the middle of sex before. He pulls out of me and I get onto my back._

"Wheelbarrow."

 _I sit up against the pillows and he gets onto his knees. Taking my legs by the kneecaps, He thrusts himself into me as I answer the phone._

"Hello." _I say panting my breathe._ "Hey Brian. No, it just the baby making me tired. I just walked the stairs." _Dom is start to hit at my spot and I bite my lip trying to keep myself from moaning._ "Uh huh. Right now? Yeah we'll be there soon. Call you when we get there." _I hang up and throw the phone on the bed. I grab the pillow behind my head and groan as I thrust my hips up to meet with his._

"What he want?" _He pauses his movements._

"Mia's in labor."

"They sure this time?"

"Mia was screaming in the background so I think this is the real deal."

"You wanna wrap this up real quick?"

"Better than waiting till tomorrow."

 _He lowers himself down to kiss me and he starts pumping into me again. I plant my knees on the bed putting my body at a high angle titled for me to feel my orgasm. He starts to jerk into his thrusts, meaning he's about to cum. I grab the bars under the headboard and hold on for dear life as we cum together. Dom flops onto my chest and I fall back against the bed as I catch my breath. He rolls off of me and we're let the air from the vent flow through us._

"Okay, now we can go." _I say to him and we both get out of bed to get dressed._


	11. Chapter 11

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _Dom is driving us to the hospital. We snuck Brian from his bed and into the car without waking him up. It was still early so I made Dom drive over to Burger King so we can get some food. My cravings have me eating like crazy. I got a whopper, two large fries, and an Oreo milkshake. This little girl definetly has my appetite. I look at the dashboard mirror and look at Brian still sleeping in his car-seat. I look at Dom and he had his eyes up front. I never been present for a birth before. I'm really nervous to watch the experience happening, let alone for it to happen to me._

"Baby. What was it like when Jack was born?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like being there when he was born?"

"It was all fast. The little guy knew how to make an entrance. I remember Mia screaming for dear life and the nurses didn't believe in epidurals so it was hell for her. And when I saw Jack, he looked me in the eyes with this smug like he was alcapone and I owed him money." _I laugh at the image of Jack having the Toretto growl at such a little age._ "That moment was amazing but at the same time I thought I'd never truly have that special moment."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't here. I thought you were gone. I had the dream of having a family with you. Then Brian came along and I missed the day my son was born. But I don't think about the stuff I missed as much anymore. I'm love everyday I'm with him and seeing him grow up every day. And having you here with me and now we have this little angel coming and I think about seeing her with your M&M brown eyes."

 _I take his hand and kiss it tenderly. I hold it close to me as I turn my body a little on the side to look at him. I had no idea he felt that way. We never talked about having kids in the past but we knew we were soulmates. Our family isn't what we'd thought it would be but we're happy._

"I love you." _I say to him._

"I love you too you dork."

 _I nudge him in the shoulder with my other hand and I lean over to kiss his cheek._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I walk into the room and see Mia laying on her side. Her forehead is sweating and she's been breathing in sets._

"Hey pretty lady." _I tell her as I walk in._

"Hey."

"So the princess finally wants to make an appearence?" _I say sitting down in the chair next to her._

"Yeah. I surprised you guys actually came. I thought you were irritated with me at this point."

"No honey it's fine. You just focus on that baby. I smuggling you some fries." _I reach for my purse and hand her one of my fries. She starts eating and lets out a sigh of relief to have food in her mouth._

"You have no idea how much I wanted to eat."

"I'm seriously scared about this whole childbirth thing."

"I know it looks scary from what it looks like but it's really a beautiful thing."

"That's what guys say so you'd want to give them a baby."

"Yeah but once you have them in your arms, your whole view of life will completely change."

"I'm really just scared if I'll be a good mom."

"You already are a great mom. I've seen you with Jack and Brian. You are so loving to those boys and you and Dom are already good parents. This little girl is going to be just like her mama."

"If she's anything like me, then we're both in for trouble."

 _We laugh with each other as I hold her through the contractions._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **August 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, Thursday Morning**_

 _I walk to the nursery and see Dom holding Brian in his arms. My two boys are waiting here for me. I already know Dom couldn't tell which baby was his new niece so I knew he'd wait for me to show him. The past thirty-two hours have been crazy and emotional but I'm glad I was here for Mia._

"Hey you two."

"Hey." _He kisses my forehead._

"Have you seen Mia?"

"Yeah. I let her fall asleep. So which one is she?"

"The one with the purple. Maya Grace right there." _I say pointing through the glass to her._

"She reminds me of my mom." _He says as I hold his arm._

"She's beautiful. Do you think he'll like her?"

"Jack already loves her."

"I meant Brian. He's been so happy with just the three of us."

"He's going be the best big brother. Right buddy?" _The little guy laughs and reaches for my nose. He has me laughing and I kiss his little hand._ "We're gonna be alright." _I kiss his cheek and lay my head in the crook of his neck as we look at the newborn baby girl._


	12. Chapter 12

_**One Week Later (21 weeks)**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up on my side and see Dom awake just looking me in the eyes._

"Morning beautiful."

"You're like an owl you know. Watching me with your big brown eyes."

"That's because I got something hot in my bed to look at."

"Careful boy. You know how my cravings are."

"That's the point."

 _He leans over and kisses me. I swing my leg around his waist and turn us so I'm on top. My horny level in the mornings are ridiculous plus I just want my husband in the morning. I start dry humping him under the sheets when we hear a cry from the baby monitor._

"Your turn." _I say in the middle of our kiss. He laughs and kisses me one more time before I move off of him. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to clean myself off. I get the water running in the tub so I can take a nice bath. I sprinkle in some of my bath crystals in the tub so I can relax. After I clean myself up, I brush my teeth and look in the mirror. I turn sideways and look at my bump in the mirror. I put my hands on my belly that's covered by my white tank top and black shorts. This little girl is getting so big and we're only halfway through this race._

"You my girl have are packing a lot of weight on mommy." _I say to her as I look down at my belly. I take off my clothes and getting into the bathtub. I put my hair in a bun and sink my body into the tub. I rest my arms on the sides and play in the mild bubbles with my feet. I turn around to see Dom walking in with Brian in his arms._

"Hey you two."

"He needed a new diaper so I changed him and I'm gonna give him some breakfast. You relaxing and enjoy your morning."

"Baby my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Will you let me just spoil my wife for the day."

"What did you do?" _I know when he's hiding something from me._

"Nothing."

 _We both hear the knock at the door and I wonder who's here this early in the morning._

"I'll get it you stay."

"Baby, what's going on?" _I ask him as he walks out with Brian. I get myself out of bathtub and grab my bath robe. I wipe my feet so I wouldn't slip and walk into my bedroom. I go out of my room and down the hall. I see Dom setting a pair of bags on the floor and a woman with her back turned to me holding Brian. She has long brown and flowy hair in a blue top and jeans._

"Dom, who is this?"

 _The woman turns around and I automatically recognize her._

"Surprise." _She says to me as I stand in shock._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"It's my daughter's birthday and she's having a baby. You think I was going to miss this." _She hugs me and I take Brian from her as he starts to get fussy._

"How long are you staying for?"

"Well Dom and Catalina figured you'd both need help with the baby coming and all."

"So Dom called you?" _My sister and my husband going behind my back. I'm used to it because they've done it out of surprise for me but this is one surprise I wasn't expecting. Like clockwork, my little sister Cat jogs in._

"Hey big sister."

"Hi. Why didn't you tell me mom was coming?"

"We wanted to make it a surprise."

"Letcia, don't be mad at your sister. It isn't good for the baby. Your husband wanted to do something nice for you so he asked your sister for help since you hate surprises."

"I don't hate surprises. I just hate being kept in the dark." _I say with my hand on my hip._

"How about I take the baby and you go back to your bath. We'll help with getting mom settled in."

"Alright." _I hand Brian over to her since he's familiar with her. I go back into my bedroom to finish my bath._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom slowly walks into the bathroom and Letty is still in the bathtub. She turns to look at the door and her face is stone cold and anger._

"The only reason I'm not yelling at you is because of your daughter." _I say pointing to the baby._

"Baby, just let me explain okay. I only want for you and your mom to settle your and be a family again."

"I am the only that remembers her saying I was naïve and stupid for running away with you, that you were nothing but trouble, and that I was going to end up being pregnant and you leaving me. The woman kicked me out of the house. She left me completely in the dark when I couldn't remember and made me think she was the perfect mother."

"That was 14 years ago Letty. The both of you have changed and said some things you both regretted. She thought she lost her daughter. She has a second chance at doing things right and so do you."

 _Damn it I hate when he's right. Me and my mom said a lot of stuff and we never really got anywhere until now. I do still love her but it still hurts. I got to at least try to get along with her. For the sake of this baby, she deserves to have a grandma in her life._

"Fine. She can stay for the weekend but we have to have a discussion about her being here for the baby because I'm not taking in two roommates."

"Okay. We'll do whatever you want."

"Thank you. Now are you getting in this tube with me or not."

"Okay." _He takes off his clothes and he slips into the tub behind me. He wraps his arms behind me and I lay back on his chest._ "You know I do this stuff cause I love you."

"I know. Let's just relax and we'll take about it later."


	13. Chapter 13

_Letty is getting dressed in her bedroom while Dom unpack. She is getting into her black leggings when Cat walks into the room. She knocks on the open door and Letty turns around to see her._

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Only because the baby weight is slowing me down and I'm already relaxed from my bath this morning."

"I know you're mad at me and Dom but we were just trying to help. Mom misses you so much." _She says as she walks in._

"Then she should've told me over the phone."

"She came for you. Come on, she missed your wedding and she wanted to be there to see her grandchild."

"You're always on her side." _She says as she puts on her denim styled pull over._

"I'm not choosing sides. You two are the same person. Just as stuborn and prideful."

"I'm not prideful. She never apologized for all the crappy things she said to me."

"Letty she knows that. She just wants to start over with you. She's missed a lot."

"Have you told her about Brian?"

"I told her that Dom had a baby while you guys weren't together."

"You didn't tell her about my first wedding right?"

"You really think I'd throw you under the bus. Just at least give it a try."

"Okay. She can come out with us tomorrow."

"That's a start. Now quit hiding in here and come get breakfast. Mom's making pancakes."

"She's already moving in." _She says as they walk out of the room._

"Be nice."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **The Next Day at The Baby Store**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _We walk into the baby store standing next to each other. ME and my mom haven't had a real talk yet but we've been civil so far. Dom took Brian to the garage today so it's just us girls for the day. I already know he's planning me a surprise party back at the apartment. It sounds weird for me to want to spend my birthday at a baby store but I've been focusing on the baby since I found out I was pregnant. Having my own little girl has me wanting to spoil her. God, this damn hormones are making me more of a girl these days._ _I walk over to the oneies stands and look through all the cute graphic onesies with stars and "Mommy's Little Rockstar"._

"That looks so cute." _Cat says to me._

"Don't you want something in pink?"

 _Here we go._ "She already has some pink already. I don't want it to be too girly. She's gonna be just like her mama."

"Shouldn't you get three to six months sizes?"

"Why should I?"

"You were a chunky baby when you came out. She's already a big baby."

"Mom she's only five months in."

"Me and Dom are going to be the ones dressing our daughter. If you guys want to get her something she can wear later, be my guest."

"Let, look at this one." _Cat shows me a lilac onesie that has "Daddy's Little Helper" with a wrench and screw driver on it._

"Awwww. Dom will have her in this even if she pukes on it."

"Is he excited for a baby girl?" _My mom asks._

"Yeah, he is. He can't wait to drive her around in the back and get her a little toy car."

"Really?" _I hear my mom being critical again._

"What do you have to say mom?"

"I just think girls should be playing with dolls and not be around in cars and playing in dirt."

"Dad took me driving with him."

"And look how you turned out."

"Mom, don't be rude."

"It's not the first time she's done it." _I say out loud._

"Letcia, we're in public."

"Then let's go outside if you're too embarrassed or ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"That's not what you said when you threw me out."

"Oh here we go." _Cat says._

"You told me that leaving with Dom was going to be the biggest mistake of my life and that I was foolish for following love."

"You were seventeen years old. You try raising two girls with no husband."

"You're the one that left dad. We had no choice. He isn't the one that screwed me up."

"Letty, you have no idea how many times I wished I did more. If I did, then you would've turned out better."

"I'm fully happy with my life right now. I have my husband and my kids and I'm fine with our life in New York."

"How can you love a child that isn't your?"

 _"_ You know what, I"M DONE. I'm not gonna stand here while you disrespect me and MY FAMILY. Brian is as much my child as he is Dom's and I chose to be his mother. You can walk back to the apartment and I want you out of my house." _I power walk out of the store but as soon as I get to the door, I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach and clutch the door handle._ "AAAHH"

"LETTY. What's wrong?" _Cat runs to me._

"The baby. God, it feels like I'm being stabbed."

"Mom, call 911."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Downtown Lincoln Hospital_**

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I rush into the hospital holding Brian in my arms. I walk through the sea of people and get to the front desk._

"Hi, I was called about my wife. Her name is Letty Toretto."

"Let me check our computers." _She types on her computer as I wait patiently._ "Mrs. Toretto was admitted an hour ago. She's in room 417 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you."

 _We walk into the elevator and press the button for the forth floor. We're only ones on here and it's just silence._

"Mama."

"We're gonna see Mama soon buddy."

 _The doors open and I walk out with my nerves on high. God please let her and the baby be okay. I see Catalina and Rosa sitting in the waiting area and start walking towards them._

"Dom." _Cat stands up with her mom._

"How is she?" _I ask her._

"They haven't said anything."

"What happened?"

"She started feeling some pain in her stomach and she passed out before the ambulance got to the store."

"Family of Letty Toretto"

 _We turn around to see the doctor approaching us._

"I'm her husband. How is she?"

"She's sedated right now. When we admitted her, your wife's blood pressure was high and the baby started going into active labor."

"Labor?"

"We were able to stop her contractions and close her cervix before it started progressing. The baby is fine."

"Thank God." _Rosa says as she held her rosary that hung around her neck._

"How did this happen?"

"It's common in high stress situations and past injuries. Your wife's body has gone through a lot of trauma and stress is dangerous to the baby especially at this stretch of the pregnancy. My best prognosis is bed rest, more sleep, meditating, and keeping up with getting in her fluids."

"Can we do an ultrasound for the baby?"

"As soon as she wakes up, we can do a follow up to make sure nothing is damaged."

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course."

"Can one of you take the baby?"

"I'll take him." _Rosa says._

"Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do."

 _I hand Brian over to her and thankfully he didn't cause a fuss. I follow the doctor to Letty's room._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty is in a hospital bed and Dom is holding her in his arms as he sits next to her. The doctor is setting up the ultrasound machine to the side for when she wakes up. She wakes up and looks up to see Dom looking down at her._

"Dom." _She opens her eyes and sees him._ "What happened?"

"You're blood pressure spiked up and you fainted." _He says to her._

"The baby?"

"The baby's okay."

"She is?" _She says as she looks down at her stomach._

"The baby is safe and isn't in distress but you were about to go into labor." _The doctor says to her._

"What?"

"Stay calm baby."

"Is she okay?"

"From previous observation, she's healthy but not out of the woods yet. I'd like to do another ultra sound to be safe."

 _The doctor lifts up the top portion of her gown and squirted cold blue gel on her bump. He turns on the machine and puts a wand to try and see the baby. The doctor moves it around and finds a heartbeat._

"The placenta is still intact with the uterine wall. The umbilical cord is fully attached. The heartbeat is good and all appendages are normal."

"Thank god." _Letty says looking down and rubbing her stomach._

"I highly recommend that you take it easy. The baby wouldn't have survive if you had gone into delivery early. Stay away from stress. Remain calm and practice methods to keep the baby relaxed and at bay. Prenatal yoga, Lamaze, meditating."

"I'll do anything to make sure this baby is okay." _Letty says to the doctor._

"Okay. We'd like to keep you over-night for observation and you can check out in the morning."

"Thanks Doc."

 _The doctor leaves the room and Letty lets out a sigh of relief. She looks down at her stomach and puts her hands on her belly._

"I'm sorry baby girl." _She feels the baby's kick as a response._ "She isn't even out yet and she's already disappointed with me."

"She's not. All that matters is that she's okay." _He says as he rests his hand on her stomach, feeling his daughter kick._ "So what really happened?"

"Me and my mom got in a fight."

"Letty, we could've lost you and the baby. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"This wasn't intentional."

"I know that but you can't be hurt and angry forever at her. What were you two even fighting about?" _He saw her look down to the ground and could tell what was on her mind._ "You were fighting about me."

"Baby." _She takes his hand in hers._ "You were never a mistake and neither are our kids. I love you guys with all my heart. I'm sorry but I'm tired of her reminding me of how much of a disapointment I am and insulting my family."

"You're not."

"Yes I am. Cat had my mom and I had my dad. She did everything the right way and I just rebelled."

"Baby, look at me." _He puts his hand on her cheek and her eyes make contact with his._ "You are not a disapointment. You are a warrior and a survivor. You're an amazing wife and mother. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 _Letty wanted to cry and she let the tears fall. She always tries to be strong all the time but she never lets out her emotions. The only person that can get her to be open is her husband._

"You don't always have to be such a tough guy." _He says to her which makes her laugh._

"Now where have I heard that before."

"Sorry you have to spend your birthday in the hospital."

"It's okay. I have you and Brian. We can get a cupcake and put a candle in it." _She laughs._

 _She kisses him and hugs him so tight enough so there isn't pressure on her belly. They hear a knock on the door and turn around to see Rosa._

"Can I come in?"

"Dom, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll go check on Brian."

 _Dom walks out of the room as Rosa walks in._

"I'm not her to cause anymore trouble but I just want to say something."

"Okay."

"I know I've always been harder on you. That's because you're so much like me when I was your age. I followed my heart and it lead me to have it broken. But I did get to amazing kids out of it. I shouldn't have meddled into your life and thought that you weren't happy. You've become an amazing and strong woman. And I want to apologize for everything I said before and back then."

"I'm sorry too mom. I said some things too and I shouldn't have thrown dad into it."

 _Rosa leans over and hugs Letty. She kisses the top of her head and lays her head against it. She feels a little thump in her stomach._

"Was that the baby?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna feel?"

 _She puts her hand on her and they feel the baby's movements together. They smile as they laugh at the baby's strong kicks._

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Miha"

 _In that moment, a flood of people come into the room. Dom along with Brian, Ma, Jack, Ten, Roman, Cat, and Baby Brian. They all carried gifts, cake, and balloons._

"What is all of this?" _she asks._

"Just because you're in the hospital, doesn't mean we still can't celebrate your birthday." _Dom says to her._

"You really are Mr. Incredible."

"Happy Birthday Letty"


	15. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**One Month Later (October, 29 Weeks)**_

 _Dom exhaled as he stepped off the elevator. He's been downtown supervising the construction and modeling of the new garage he's opening. Even though he and Letty had enough money to take care of their family for years to come, he still remained humble to his roots. He wanted to open his own garage in the city and he did so. The opening is set for the end of Janurary after the baby was born. He has been seeing over the beginning operations this past month and he had the guys help him as well. Today was different. He didn't go off to the shop today but he went somewhere else. He had something that was eating him up from the inside. He didn't tell his sister, his crew, or even his wife._

 _He walks up to his door and paused for moment before he opened the door. Although he was tired, he looked forward to opening the door to see his wife and son. He opens the door and sees his wife on the couch. She's lying down on her side and fell asleep in front of the TV. He looks into the playpen and sees Brian asleep. He picks him up Brian and he wakes up to see his father holding him to his chest._

"Dada."

"Hey papa. Did you wore out mama while I was gone?"

"Baby?" _Letty mumbled as she turned over on the couch._ "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago. You alright ?"

"Yeah. The little mama's just made me more tired than I thought." _She says as she eases herself up and sits on the couch cushions._

"Have you eaten?"

"I had waffles for breakfast."

"Let, it's almost six."

"I was looking through the books making sure everything was set for the opening and working with Ma on the baby shower. I just laid down for a minute while Brian took his nap, didn't realize it would last three hours."

"The doctor said to take it easy. You're in your third trimester. Let me put Brian to bed and I'll make dinner tonight. You can look at the books tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a bath. I got him in his pajamas so he just needs dinner. Good niget bubby." _She says getting up and kissing Brian's cheek. She walks down the hall to their bedroom and closes the door. Dom looks at Brian and he has his fingers in his mouth._

"If your sister is anything like your mommy, your job as a big brother is gonna be harder than it was for me." _He whispers to him and the baby giggles. He walks over to the kitchen and sets the little guy in his high chair. He goes into the fridge and reheats some Mac and Chesse from last night. It was Brian's favorite thing and it was the first solid food he ate when he first got his teeth. He puts apple juice in his soppy cup and puts it in front if him. He takes his little fork and starts feeding him. He enjoyed these moments with his son. Missing his first year was hard for him and he makes every moment with moment with Brian count. He finishes feeding him and wipes his face with a small wet cloth. He cleans up the dishes and sits down back at the table with Brian as he drinks his juice from his Spiderman soppy cup._

"You excited for a little sister bud?" _The baby simply smacks his mouth as he eats his food._

"I'll take that as still undecided. You're gonna have an important job when the baby comes. Being a big brother means your like a third parent. You're probably gonna have questions for me when you get older. Why your sister might look like mom more or why you and mommy don't look alike. The person that brought you to this world. She was brave and kind, she loved you more than anything in the world. When you have those questions, I'll be their to answer them."

"Dom."

 _He turns around and sees Letty standing in the doorway in her white tank top and red sweatpants, holding a folded piece of paper._

"How long have you've been standing there?"

"Since you stopped feeding him. Why didn't you tell you were going to therapy?"

"It's only been three weeks."

"I read your letter. I was looking for pictures for the baby book and I found it in your bag." _She says as she walks up to him. She sets it down in front of him._ "You apologize to the people you've hurt. I started to understand why you didn't tell me and why you needed to do it on your own. But then, I read your apology to Elena. You said that..if she told you about Brian before you found me, you would have done things different. Would you have stayed and let Hobbs find me himself?"

"Letty, I can explain." _He says getting up._

"You don't have to. You were gonna do the right thing, even if it meant giving up on ten years that we had together. Leaving your wife."

"The letter was meant to give me closure. I felt guilty for what happened with Cipher."

"And I know you do. But what if things were different? If I was pregnant and had a baby and she was pregnant with Brian, would you know who to choose then?"

"Let, don't do that."

"Answer the question."

"You are my wife. I love you and I love our son and our daughter."

"Dom that's not the point. The point is that part of you thinks about the "What if" and it makes me think you stayed with my because we were married and you thought that we could have a life and a family you always wanted."

"Baby, you're being.."

"Don't you dare say hormonal." _She says pointing her finger at him. They hear the gurgles and realize that Brian was still in the kitchen. Letty went and picked up Brian in her arms._ "I want you to answer this, if you knew that I might to be able to have kids, would you have stayed?"

"If we couldn't have kids of our own and Brian came in the picture, it wouldn't change anything. I've made so many bad choices but the worst I made was hurting you. The letter wasn't finished yet because there was one more person on it. You."

 _She looks at him with eyes of betrayal that turned into sorrow._

"Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made. All that time I kept thinking I didn't deserve you when you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know I made you feel like you weren't enough or that I did better solo. You make me a better man than I thought I could. You are the reason I breathe everyday. I never want to go through the pain of losing you again. If I had known, then I would have made some sort of custody work. I may have been with Elena but I could never love someone the same way or more than I love you." _He says those words with tears streaming down his eyes. He never cried like this before. He never exposed himself this much since his father died. Letty was so stunned, she couldn't get words out of her mouth. All she could do was hold his check and slowly kiss him. They let their foreheads fall against each other and stood there for awhile until Brian started to fuss, meaning he wanted to go to bed. They pull apart from each other and Dom wipes the tears from her eyes._

"I forgive you. I've always forgive you."

"I never want to make you cry because of me ever again."

 _She kissed the inside of his hand and held it in hers._ "I'm gonna put Brian down."

"Okay. I'll get started on dinner."

"No. Let's make dinner after." _She says holding his hand. He knew after meant after they make up as they do after every fight they have._

"Okay." _He says. He kisses her and she goes to put Brian to bed. He wipes his face and goes to their bedroom to change. He didn't expect to let out this emotional weight on him but he's relived to have done so. He doesn't have to hide anything from his wife anymore. Now he can finally move forward._


	17. Chapter 17

_**November 2015 (33 Weeks)**_

 _ **Letty's P.O.V**_

I used to love morning sex. In the bed, in the shower, on the kitchen table. Now I just don't feel the same passion I used too. This pregnancy has made my body tired, sore, dry at some points. Sex this late in the pregnancy has gotten less intimate and more like trying to find the switch.

Dom has me on all fours while he takes me from behind. I had the pillow under my stomach to adjust my belly but it didn't help. I can't feel him if he's behind or on top, or even when I'm on top. I push my hips towards him to get more friction but still nothing budges in me.

"Okay stop." I pull myself away from him and fall back on my back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not you baby, it's me. I miss feeling you."

"You were just feeling me ten seconds ago."

"No. I mean looking at you when we have sex. Feeling your chest touch mine enough to hear your heartbeat. Be able to wrap my legs around you."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of being pregnant. This belly is a literal blocker for my G-Spot." I say as I run my hand up my face. Dom moves onto his side and props his head on his elbow.

"Do you not feel sexy ?"

"Baby I know you still think of me as sexy but I don't have the same charge as before."

"Charge?" He says to me confused.

"My sex drive."

"Oh okay. Why don't we talk to Kara on Monday and get some input?"

"I'm not going to my lamaze instructor for sex advice."

"That's what she's there for. Baby, she's trained in that stuff. I want you to feel comfortable with yourself and with your body "

"You'd really do that for me?"

"I told you, I'm gonna be your rock till the last push."

"Thank you." I lean over and kiss him. I notice he's still hard from under the covers. "Sorry for the blue balls."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" I say as I run my hand down his pelvis and wrap my hand around him.

"I mean since you already got your hands tied." He bites his lip as I grip his length.

"Good answer." We lock lips as I run my hand up and down.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Lamaze was always zen. Kara had put aroma therapy steamers around the room to keep the pregnant women relaxed. I was all into doing lamaze at first but it's made me more relaxed and prepared for the baby. All the classes are sorted out by due dates so our class is filled with parents due around the same rime as us. Right now, we're praticing breathing during labor. My back is against Dom's chest as he holds my hands over my stomach. He loves getting to be close with the baby like this.

"Okay. Now we're halfway through class which means open Q and A. Any takers?" I raise my hand immediately just to get it out of my thoughts. "Yes Letty."

"I had a question regarding how to be intimate with your partner in the bedroom." I say as I motion my hands in a circle.

"That's totally normal. When your in the home stretch, it becomes a lot harder to manuver in the bedroom."

"We have the same thing." A woman sitting next to me husband with a bounce ball between them. "This is our second and we have trouble even finding the time with our three year old running around."

"Boy or girl?" I ask.

"Boy." The husband answers.

"Our boy is nineteen months." Dom says to him. "We're having a girl."

"Just wait till you're carrying two and you have to use yoga poses to get it in. Have you guys taken a babymoon?" Another mom in the group says.

"What's a babymoon?" I say.

"It's like a honeymoon before the baby comes."

We never thought about a baby-moon. With the garage opening, taking care of Brian, and getting ready for the baby. Maybe a little vacation away would let us connect again before the baby comes.

"There are many ways to be able to have sex while pregnant. Having intimacy can be maintained more than just physically. Having emotional connection with each other is also important. Everyone get in front of your partner. The men are going to lie down with legs crossed and the mommy is going to get on top and straddle them, wrapping your legs around their waist. Wrap your arms around each other and just look at your partners. Make your wife feel wanted by rubbing her back and kissing around her body."

We do as she says and we all face our opposite spouses. Dom and I faced each other and we held our arms around each other. He smiles at me and I feel my cheeks begin to blush as I start to feel shy.

"This is the sit and craddle position. Facing your partner and being able to communicate. You can kiss each other, caress each other bodies, tell the other person what feels comfortable. Focus just on each other."

"How do you feel?" Dom asks me.

"I feel good."

"Just you and me baby." He says comforting me.

"Okay." I nod my head and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 ** _Friday Afternoon._**

We used some of the tips we learned from lamaze and figured we'd go on a baby-moon in the hamptons. We left Brian at my sister's so we can have alone time together. We take the train to the east hampton and we take a taxi to a hotel near the beach where we can view the ocean and walk on the sand together. We went out to dinner at this beautiful cafe and we it was so romantic. We were seated at a table outside and there were candles lit. We ate and talked about us for hours. We walked back to the hotel and we intend to have dessert back in our room.

We get to the room and the only light to be in the room is from the sunset coming from the window. There are a few white candles lit and rose petals scattered around the floor and the bed. It simple and so romantic for Dom to do. There were chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream on one of the nightstands by the bed

"Dom this is so sweet."

"You like it?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"I love it."

"What do you wanna do first?"

"I'd really like a bubble bath, with you."

"Okay."

He kisses the side of my head and walks me into the bathroom. He sets me down on the toilet while he starts the bath. He put some bath oils and I smell the lavender coming from the tub. It makes me feel so relaxed and calm. We take off our clothes and we step into the tub together. Dom steps into the tub behind me and I lie back against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheeks.

"This is nice." I say to him.

"I miss doing stuff like this with you."

"I know. Promise me we won't forget about each other when the baby comes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want us to forget about each other with the kids."

"Baby, we were married before we had kids. I promise that we will always be us. Every Saturday night, you and me are going to drive out to the beach and have our date nights."

"Thank you." He kisses my cheek, making me smile sweetly.

We relaxed for about half an hour in the tub and we stepped out. We wraps ourselves in our towels and step back into the bedroom. I lie down on the bed against the pillows. I take my hair out of it's bun as Dom sits at the foot of the bed. I feel comfortable sitting naked rather than struggle to put on lingerie. He starts massaging my swollen feet and ankles. It feels so comforting that he wants me to be relaxed. He starts moving his hands higher up my leg and he started to caress my thigh.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmmhm." I moan as my arousal starts to get higher. He moves it higher and he sneaks his hand under the towel. He rubs me and I grip the pillow as I move lower on the bed. He moves up the bed and he turns me onto my side. He turns my head and kisses me. Feeling his hands touch me and being this close to him felt more emotional now than it did before. He enters me and the union felt like a jolt of passion happened. He held his hand on my thigh as he held my other hand above my head. He would whisper in my ear as he thrust into me.

"I love you so much." He says to me.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." I moaned as I thrust my hips back. He went so slow but deep and it felt like we went on for hours. I hit the edge and we cum together. I try to catch my breath as he kisses my neck while pulling out of me. I fall back onto he bed and he lays down on the bed next to me. It's so hot and we were both sweating from the heat we made between us.

"I'm so glad we did this." I say as I pant my breath.

"Me too. We need to do it again." He says looking into my eyes.

"The babymoon or the sex?"

"Both." He says making me giggle as I lean in and kiss him.

"Thank you for all of this baby."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have two more days. You're going to be screaming thank you."

"Oh I bet." I hug his chest and he kisses my forehead. He pulls the covers over us and we fall asleep as we held each other in the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

_**One Month Later, Christmas Day 2015 (37 Weeks)**_

 _ **Letty's P.O.V**_

I wake up to the smell of pancakes coming through the vent. I open my eyes and see the white blanket of snow covering the deck outside. I roll over onto my side and I push myself up by my arms as the weight of my stomach. This kid is ready to come out. One month away from meeting my baby girl. I manage to get out of bed and fix my t-shirt to cover my big ole belly. I waddle my way down the stairs as a held onto the bar. It's crazy to be walking around an actual house. We moved back to LA and into the house at the beginning of november. Dom built the house bigger and more modern than what it used to be. I have a bigger kitchen and we have a third story with two extra rooms. We even have a bigger garage now. Dom is opening the new garage in the city next month and we both are so excited. Brian was just excited to have cars around. He's so little he doesn't what's going on.

I walk into the living room and see the boys ripping into their presents. Mia was giving Maya a bottle while on the couch. Brian is setting up Jack's bike and Dom is assembling Brian's mini charger car. Brian is hoping in excitement to get into the car. The little guy is such a car junkie just like his dad.

"There's mama." Dom says as he stands up. I walk over to him and I kiss him.

"Merry Christmas. You guys already did presents without me?"

"We did presents a while ago. It's almost noon."

"I was asleep that long?"

"We wanted to let you sleep in. We got it on video. Don't worry, we're doing more presents later tonight." Brian says as he gets up with Jack.

"I know I just wished I could see Brian's face when he saw the car."

"How about we go open your present?" Dom says to me.

"Dom, the kids are here." I say to him quietly.

"Not that present. Come on." He raises his hand in front of me and I take it. He leads me up the stairs and walk over to the baby's nursery. I don't know what he had behind the door.

"Dom, what's going on?"

"Just open the door and see."

I did so. I open the door and my heart jumped out of my chest. The walls were painted with lilac and pink flowers. The shiny brown crib crib that we had picked out was set up. The bay's name was painted above it on the wall. The rocking chair and the diaper genies by the changing table were there too. This was on my wishlist and I couldn't believe the image I had in my head was right in front of me. I feel the tears start to fill in my eyes and I feel Dom's arms wrap around me.

"What do you think? You like it?"

"Baby, this is amazing. How did you do all of this?" I say turning around.

"I worked with Mia and your mom getting everything painted and set up. I know it looks half empty but the stuff from the baby shower will take up most of the space."

"It's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you so much baby." I hug and kiss him.

"Anything for my girls."

 _ **December 30th, Baby Shower**_

I walk down the stairs from the bathroom as the shower goes on through the house. I lift my coral orange maxi dress from the floor as I walk across the floor. I feel like a pixie with this matching flower crown on my head. Dom is going to have a laugh when he sees me like this. I walk to the dining room and my cousins and girlfriends have taken over the area. There were pink streamers and balloons hung all over the place. So many nieces and nephews were running around high on cake pops. Brian loved having other kids around to play with. I went over to the main table and saw so much pink. dear Lord, Mia went all in on this party. Pink cupcakes, pink lemonade, pink cookies, pink candy. Fruit and veggie platters. God, I just want some waffle fries.

"Letty, how are you miha?" My cousin Rosie walked up to me and hugged me.

"I feel good. I'm starving and have doughnut sized kankles but other than that, I'm good."

"Well the guys are cooking up the grill outside so there's plenty of food coming. Dom wanted me to give this to you." She hands me a folded note and I get a little excited and walk into the hallway to look at it. I turn the corner and read it, _"meet me in the garage"._

I sneak through the house and head out the front door. I waddle my way down the steps and walk over to the side door of the garage. I open it and I see Dom under the hood of his old Dodge Charger.

"What you doing there Papa?" I ask him as I walk over to him and he stands up.

"Wow, that is really-"

"I know, Mia really did a number on me. Promise me we won't force all the girly stuff on our kid."

"I promise." He says as he wraps his arms around me."

"So what's wrong with the old thing?"

"Nothing really. I was just working on it a little bit. Me and kids can go on drives just to get them to sleep."

"You know we aren't bringing the baby home from the hospital in the car right?"

"Why not?"

"Dom, it's why we got the Ford Challenger."

"I know. I meant when have them in there when they get fussing and need to sleep."

"You're willingly to fit a carseat in there?"

"Yes I can."

"Okay, if you can get a car-seat in there then you can teach this one how to drive." I say pointing at my belly.

"Okay then."

"And whoever's right can pick the baby's name."

"I thought you wanted Brian to pick it."'I do but there's a middle and a first name. He can get the middle while either one of us pick the first."

"Alright,deal." He says as a laugh. We used to make little bets with each other and we always make it fun.

"So why did you call me in here because my belly makes it impossible for a quckie in the backseat."

"I figured you would want something real to eat other than little sandwiches." He says as he takes out a bag and cup from Sammy's in the front seat. I get so happy when I smell the scent of seasoned fries.

"Grilled chicken sandwich and fries?"

"With a Oreo milkshake?"

"I love you." I kiss him and we go into the car. We sit in the front and eat the meal together rather quickly so we can get back to the shower. Having these little sneaky dates are one of my favorite things about us.

 ** _December 31st, 3:04 am (38 Weeks)_**

"Dom, wake up." I shake his shoulder as he's passed out on his stomach. He lifts his head and his eyes are barely open.

"What is it?"

"My water broke." His eyes jolt open and he sees me standing over him, gripping to the headboard.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Okay, okay. We got this. How far apart are contractions." He says jumping out of bed.

"About ten minutes." I say as I sit at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, we'll call Mia and she can take Brian. We already got the bag in the car and the hospital is twelve minutes away."

"Okay."

"Baby what's wrong? How are you feeling?" He says croutching down to me."

"Nothing's wrong. It's all just hitting me that we're about to have a baby."

"I know, me too." Damn, these hormones got the both of us crying. He holds my hand and puts his hand on my belly. "Let's go have a baby."


	19. Chapter 19

_Letty's P.O.V_

 ** _4:37 am (1 Hour into Labor)_**

We made it to the hospital. Mia and Brian are taking care of Brian while we are a the hospital. They rolled me into the building in a wheelchair and Dom signed me in. They changed me into a hospital gown and hoked me to an I.V. My contractions are slowly get closer and faster. This little girl is ready to come out. I lay on my side to give my back some relief and Dom is sitting on the side of the bed, holding my hand to get me through the pain.

"Well well, I wasn't expecting you two for three more weeks." My doctor walks into my room.

"This baby is as stubborn as her mother." I say realing from my last contraction

"Well let's take a look and see where we're at." She goes to the end of the bed and checks on me below. I turn onto my back and she lifts the sheet placed below me. "Alright Letty, you're at four centimeters right now. That's good for this stage of labor. Since this is your first baby, this will be long and hard. I advise you to get your epidural before you get to seven centimeters."

"When does she start pushing?" Dom asks her.

"When she gets to ten centimeters, we'll take her to the delivery room. Right now, you can relax and just wait it out until she's ready."

"I want the epidural."

"Okay. I send in the anestiologist." She leaves the room and closes the door to give a privacy.

"This may sound stupid to ask but how are you feeling?"

"I figure out how to handle them. It feels like my uterus is trying to spit her out."

"You're a tough cookie and so is this baby." He rubs my forehead.

"Dom, if something happens-"

"Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine. We are in a hospital full of doctors and all the medicine. If anything happens, they will be here to do everything he can."

"Okay." He kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

 ** _2:40 pm (11 Hours of Labor)_**

"Alright we are at seven centimeters, you're half way there." The doctor says checking on me again.

"How much longer do I have to do this? Can we do something to speed it up?"

"That's for the baby to decide. I'll be monitoring the baby's heart rate, if we get to twenty-four hours and the baby still hasn't come out we may have to perform a c-section. I'll check on you in a bit."

This is more harder than I imagined it to be. There's monitor pads attached to my stomach to track the babies heartbeat. The epidural has me numb below and the contractions have got a little more tolerable. Dom walks in carrying a pitcher and some jello. He has been taking care of me in anyway he could.

"I brought you some icechips."

"Thank you."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"That our kid's as stubborn as we are."

"Well no surprise there." He laughs.

"She said that if she isn't out in twenty-four hours, we have to go in for a c-section."

"That's not gonna happen. You two are going to be fine."

"We have to pick a name."

"Well I think Ava is a great name and since I got the car seat in the Charger before we left, I think I won the bet."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Okay. So how about Antonia for a middle name? For your dad?"

"I'd love that. Ava Antonia Toretto."

"Already sounds like a troublemaker." I say to him and we laugh.

"She's as beautiful as her mother then she's going away to catholic school until she's eighteen."

"Seriously?"

"Ain't no boys are going near our baby girl."

Man, he's such a macho guy but he's really a little teddy bear that loves his baby girl and that's why I love him.

 _ **11:57 pm (20 Hours of Labor)**_

We're in full force now. The baby head is starting to come out and it hurts so much. I've been pushing for twenty minutes straight and it hurts so much. I grab on the side handles of the bed and gripped them as I pushed. My face is covered in sweat and my hair is in a ponytail.

"You're doing great baby." Dom says to me and I just want to punch him in the face.

"Shut up. You're not the one pushing out a watermelon."

"It's okay. The moms always get aggressive when they get to stage two." The doctor says to him and I didn't want her to defend him.

"Hey, MY HUSBAND. I can yell at him as much as I want."

"It's okay baby, I deserve that."

"You..are never..fucking...me again." I yell at him.

"Alright Letty, the baby is starting to crown. Dom, I need you to hold her leg in place. Letty, you need to press down and push."

 ** _January 1st, 2016 12:05 am (21 Hours of Labor)_**

"Come on Letty, One more push."

"I can't. I'm too tired." I cry out. I'm so tired and the pain of pushing.

"You're almost there baby. You just got one more push left and we'll meet our little girl." Dom says this to me in my face and a sudden surge of energy inside of me. This baby is coming out and I'm gonna meet my baby. I grab Doom's hand and I push for the longest ten seconds of my life. I fall back on the bed and catch my breath after. I feel Dom's lips kissing my forehead and I want to start crying but then I hear the sweetest little sound.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

I open my eyes and see my baby. Her eyes were wide open and she was a screamer. She puts her on my chest and I instantly start crying. Her little body is so warm and she latches her arm onto my chest.

"Hi baby girl. You're finally here." I kiss her little head and she stills her wiggles as she feels my warmth.

"You did so good Let, I'm so proud of you." Dom says to as he kisses my cheek.

"We have our girl. Look mama, that's your daddy." I look down at her and move my head a little so Dom can look at her.

"Hi Ava. I'm your dad and we love you so much."

"I love you." I say to him in tears.

"I love you too." He kisses me on the lips and in that moment, time stood still. All that we saw with our eyes is Ava.


	20. Chapter 20

Dom's P.O.V

I hold my daughter in my hands and do skin to skin contact as my wife sleeps for the first time in twenty-four hours. She calms herself down as she listens to my heartbeat, putting her little hands on my chest. Her little body is so warm and her little cooing sounds just makes my hard heart melt. She looks up at me with her M&M brown eyes just like Letty's. Ava has my nose and my ears. I can't wait to see how she's like the both of us as she grows. I still can't believe I have a daughter. This beautiful light of life I'm holding was conceived out of the love between us. This little miracle has changed us both for the better. I never thought eighteen years ago that I would be married with two beautiful children. I look at Letty as she slept on her side facing me and I thank god that I was blessed with an amazing woman. For her to deliver a healthy nine pound baby girl naturally has me in awe. She is going to be treated from head to toe when we get back home. I see her start to open her eyes and a smile as she looks at me and Ava on the side.

"Hey mommy"

"Hey daddy" She whispers to me.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired but I feel better. How she doing?"

"She's been quiet but she's just chilling with daddy. She definetly has her momma's eyes."

"She has your smile." She reaches over to the nightstand and grabs her phone. She snaps a picture of the two of us and giggles a little.

"Make sure you get my good side." I joke around.

"Shush, you look cute."

I feel Ava's lips start to move on my chest. I can tell that means she's hungry again. "I think the princess is ready for breakfast."

"Alright, bring her here." She moves onto her back and up on the bed against the pillows. She unties the front of her hospital gown and takes out her breast. I hand Ava to her and she puts her breast towards her mouth. She latches on quickly and starts to suckle like it's a bottle. I see Letty start in wince a little as she eats and can see her feeling some pain while breast feeding.

"Does it hurt?"

"The first few times. They're just swollen and irritated so her chomping on them makes breast feeding but it's gonna take some getting used to."

"Mia was going through the baby gifts from the shower and there was a breast pump from one of your cousins. Do you want to use it when we get home?"

"That sounds good."

"She's really eating fast." I say as we watch her suckled quickly.

"She has your appetite." She says to me.

"Nah, she's got the cuban appetite." I say running my finger over her soft hair.

"She's already a big baby. We might have to put her in 4 to 6 month clothes."

I laugh a little as she pulls Ava away from her chest and sets her against her shoulder to burp her lightly on the back. A small curdling pop sound came from the little body and I smile hearing her responce

"There we go. Can you bring me her blanket so she doesn't get cold?"

"Yeah, which one?"

"The purple one in the baby bag."

I walk over to the chair and look in the baby bag we packed at home. I pull out the folded purple blanket we got together. I bring it over to her and lay it out on my hands. She puts Ava in my hands and I lay her down on the bed to swaddle her. I try to remember what I read in the baby book.

"You good there?"

"Yeah, I got it." I manage to fold the blanket around Ava's little body not too tight and not too lose. I lift her head and carry her body and put her back in Letty's arms.

"Look at you in daddy mode."

"You like seeing me be all daddy?"

"It's kind of sexy."

"Remember, six weeks on bed rest Mrs. Toretto." I remind her.

"Believe me, I'm in no rush to hope back in the seat just yet. This little lady is going to take up our attention for a long while."

It's true. A newborn and a toddler is going to take a lot of our time but we'll be fine. Our relationship goes beyond physical needs and it's more emotion. There's a knock at the door and we turn around to see Mia knocking at the door.

"Hey aunt mia." I say to her.

"Hey dad. Congratulations you two." She says walking up to me and hugs me. She pulls away from me and she covers her mouth with her hand when she sees Ava. "Guys, she's beautiful."

"I can't stop looking at her." Letty says to her.

"What's her name?"

"Ava Antonia Toretto." I tell her and she starts to get teary eyed in an instant.

"You named her after dad?"

"Yeah. Letty wanted to. I would've saved it for the first boy but we liked the adjusted name for her."

"It's perfect."

"Where's little Brian?" I ask her.

"He's with big Brian and Jack playing in the lobby. He's excited to see his little sister."

"I think he's ready to meet her. She's asleep so she won't be as fussy." Letty says.

"Okay, I'll go get him."

Mia walks out of the room and goes to get Brian. I pull the chair closer to the bed and watched Ava sleep. I hear her little snoring sounds and it makes me laugh.

"She's definetely her father's daughter."

"You think it's cute but wait until it's three in the morning and she's screaming at the top of her lungs."

"I'll take care of her nights while you have her during the day."

"You've seem to forget I'm her main food supply and besides, you have the garage to take cared of."

"Brian's taking care of while I take care of you guys. I'm on paternity leave."

"Paternity leave huh?" She chuckles a little.

"Letty, the only thing that matters right now are the three of you. I'm all in and I'm not leaving you behind this time." I hold her hand and she starts to get teary eyed. "Baby, what's wrong, did I say something I-"

"No baby. It's just, these hormones have me all over the place. I'm so thankful our kids have an example of what a real man should be. That's why I married you."

I kiss her hand and she moves it to touch my cheek. The door opens and I turn around to see Brian run to the bed. he stops when he realizes that it's too high for him to reach and I set him on my lap.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready to meet your sister?" He nods his head at me. The little man is so excited with his big smile showing off his teeth.

"Mia, can you take the baby so I can move?"

"Yeah." Mia walks over to the other side of the bed and takes the baby out of Letty's arms for a minute. Letty scoots over in the bed to give me and Brian room. I don't how she's able too move after pushing out a nine pound baby. I get on the bed and set Brian on my lap. He laid up against my chest on my side and Letty tickled his nose, making him giggle.

"I missed you so much bubba."

"Baby sleeping?

"Yes. The baby is sleeping so you have to be a little quiet okay."

"Okay mama."

"Here you go mama." Mia hands her the baby and holds her close so Brian can see her face.

"This is your little sister Ava." I say to him and he moves his little hand to hold the tips of her little fingers. He shakes it slowly to say hello and it makes all of us in the room smile.

"Our little family is all together now." Letty says as she looks at me. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arm around hers as we hold our children and take in our family moment.


	21. Chapter 21

_Letty's P.O.V_

It's been four weeks since giving birth to Ava and I finally got into routine of taking care of two babies. We got to go home after three days. I can't believe my girl is here. She's such a little piece of heaven and love. Our little family is complete and happy. Dom is so hands on with her. He sings her this lullaby in Spanish when she's asleep and he's the first one to jump to go change her diaper. I have to remind him that I carry her food supply and I have to do Brian is just so in love with his little sister. He talks to her when she's in her bassinet chair when we bring her in the living room

I step out of the bathroom in my red track suit after taking my shower. I look at the video baby monitor on my nightstand and see Ava sleeping. As long as she's breathing and sound asleep, it puts me at ease. The books always say sleep when the baby sleeps but I don't want to take my eyes off her for a second. I lay down on the bed and tuck myself into bed, relaxing against the pillows.

"You good mama?" I open my eyes and see Dom walking into the room, wiping his hands with sanitary wipes.

"Yeah, just a little tired. The kids get down okay?"

"Yeah, Brian had his lunch and I just put him down for a nap. Changed Ava's diaper and she is officially pooping green so her bowels are healthy." I can't help but laugh. I never thought I'd see Dom be this cute over baby poop. "Oh, your laughing at me?"

"I just think it's cute how your all daddy mode. It's kind of sexy."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm." I nod as I trace my finger over my lip.

"You have one more week of recovery Mrs. Toretto." He says walking to the bed.

"That doesn't mean I can't make out with my husband." I saw as I unzip my jacket, leaving me in my tan tank top. I lie back on the bed and take my hair out of it's ponytail. Dom smiles at me with his Cuban grin and gets into bed with me under the covers. He gets in between my legs and takes off his shirt. He comes down and kisses me. I run my hands down his chest and I just look at him. I've missed touching him, feeling his skin against mine. To feel his arms hold me and his chest pressed against mine.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"I just missed...just looking at you and feeling you." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. Kissing you, your legs wrapping around me. Your hands running down to my ass." He rubs my sides as he pulls my shirt over my head. I exhale as I'm now in my bra. He puts his hands on them and massages them slowly. I start moving my hips up in responce. God, he still manages to turn me on. I moan and push my chest more into his hands. I wrap my legs and hook my ankles to his hips.

"Oh Dom. Baby, I can't wait to fuck you again." I'm panting my breath when I feel him stop. I open my eyes and he looks concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Baby..your breasts..they're uhh.." I look down at my bra and see that I'm leaking through my bra.

"Damn it, seriously." I sit up and get out of bed. I go to my dresser and find another bra for me to put on. My confidence just went down so quick. My body isn't the same as it used to be. I feel Dom wrap his arms around my waist. He wants to make me feel better but I really don't feel great right now.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. These sandbags just want to be a running faucet."

I find a sports bra big enough for my boobs. I take off my bra and I feel my body be turned around. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up. He climbs on the and lays me down. He opens my legs and his face comes back up to me.

"Your body is beautiful. Every part of it."

I follow his movements and his mouth goes down to my breast. He puts his mouth and starts sucking down on my mound. I let out a strong cry as my nipples are sensitive from breast feeding. I hold his head on my chest and I giggle as his tongue twirls around my aerola. He moves to the other breast and slides his hand down to in between my legs. He rubs my core and the friction on my clit. I hear his mouth smack off my breast and he moves up to kiss me. I taste my breast milk on his tongue.

"I never thought breast milk would taste so sweet."

"You are such a horndog." I say laughing.

"I love your body. No matter how it changes."

"Make love to me Dom."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He pulls down his sweatpants as I pull down mine, along with my panties. He kisses me and our bare pelvises rub together. He knows how to get me wet fast while slowly giving me pleasure. He kisses my neck and I massage his ass cheek, making him growl. He loves when I feel him up like this. His dick is rubbing against my folds and begging to be inside me.

"So wet baby." He whispers against my neck.

"Your so hard papa." I moan as he holds my hands above my head. He kisses me with such passion, I have to resort to breathing though my nose.

"Is this want you want?" He mumbles in between our lips pressed together. He refers to his hard as he grinds it along my clit, making me squirm in my place.

"Yess." I muffled through my lips.

"WAAAAHH"

I let out a sigh when we hear Brian's crying through the monitor. Dom turned his head to face me and we end up laughing. These babies have us on our toes.

"I guess we should clean up and check on him." He says

"I got Brian. You can go cool yourself off in the shower and I'll join you in a bit."

'Alright then." He kisses me as he steps off the bed. I sit up and grab some tissues from the drough and cleaned myself up. I threw them in the trash can and grabbed my sweatpants. I throw walk into the bathroom to wash my hands and hear the water running. I go to the sink and wash my hands quickly. I leave the room and walk over to Brian's room. I open the door to see my baby boy crying in his crib. He's up on his feet and clutching to his stuffed giraffe with tears streaming down his eyes.

"It's okay bubba, mommy's here." He motions his arms up for me to carry him. I lift him out of his crib and hold him close to my chest. He wraps his arms around my neck and his crying starts to settle down. "What's the matter bubba, did you have a nightmare?"

I walk over to the rocking chair and sit down. I shhsh my way through his tears and his tears stop. I start singing him an old lullaby my mom used to sing for me. He cuddles against me and his little sniffles get lower. I wipe his tears off his face and kiss his cheeks.

"Mama bye bye." I hear him mumble. He had a nightmare of me leaving? My goodness, poor baby boy. Where did he get the thought of me leaving him?

"Mama no go. Mama is staying with you and daddy okay bubba."

He nods his head on my shoulder and I kiss the top of his head. I sit a little longer just holding him in my arms. I haven't had these quiet moments with Brian in so long. With taking care of Ava, the house, the shop, it's made me forget about spending time with Brian. I never want him to feel like the forgotten child.

"Me and daddy love you so much bubba." I whisper in his ear. I look up to see Dom standing at the car. His arms are crossed and he's in his work clothes.

"How long have you've been standing there?"

"A little bit I overheard you on the monitor singing and I couldn't stop smiling at the two of you."

"He had a little nightmare and thought I was going away. Little man got so scared."

"He knows we both are always going to be here. You're a good mom Let." He says walking into the room, crouching down to me and Brian. He rubs his little head and pushes his small hair back. "We really did good didn't we?"

"We did. Is Ava still sleeping?"

"She was crying a little but I got her to calm down."

"Look at you. You are such an amazing father, amazing husband, loving and caring man. I'm so thankful for having you in my life."

"Me too." He kisses me softly and takes my hand. I stand up and we walk out of the room together. We walk back into our bedroom and lay Brian in between our bed on a pillow. We lay down and holding his little hands together with ours. This is all I want. Our family here together and never to be torn apart again.

"Dom?" I say as I doze off.

"Yeah baby?" He says as he starts to get tired himself.

"I love you."

He smiles as his eyes are closed and runs his free hand over my cheek. "I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

_**WARNING: Hard SMUT**_

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Dom's P.O.V

I wake up to the touch of lips pressing against my neck. I feel a pair of hips thrusting on top of me and my hands go to the sides. The feel of her skin her smell of lavender body wash. Her raven black hair trickling on my chest. She kisses my cheek, my jaw. She gets to my lips and I lock mine with her. God, this woman is amazing. I open my eyes when she pulled her lips away from mine and see my beautiful wife in her olive green sports bra and panties.

"Well Good Morning."

"Morning Husband."

"It's not my birthday but I like waking up to this." I say grabbing her ass with my hand.

"This is just a little preview of what I have planned for you this weekend."

"Woman, you have a man getting hard in his pants." I say acknowledging the semi-hard cock in my boxers.

"That's the point. Now you have a good twenty minutes before the kids wake up so what do you want as an early V-Day present?" She says as she runs her fingers down my chest.

"I think.."

"Mmhm." She closes in on me and we're nose to nose.

"I want."

"WAAHHH."

The sounds of Brian and Ava waking up and crying on the baby monitor erupts the room. We laugh and sigh at being interupted again.

"To be continued."

"You take Ava, I'll take Brian."

"Thanks baby." She kisses me and gets out of bed. I sit up and checked my phone. I get a text from Roman confirming his jet is ready for us to fly this afternoon. Three days with my wife. No work, no kids, just the two of us. She walks in with Ava in her arms and Brian running to the bed.

"Hey Bubba." I pull him up to the bed and put him on my lap. His smile makes me so happy. He's gotten so big and becoming a little speedster. Letty's holding Ava and feeding her. Seven weeks old and she's already in four to six month old clothing. Our little family is the best thing to happen to me. I never thought I would have this and I couldn't be more grateful. I look forward to how much more is coming for us and for our love to grow in more ways than one.

 _ **Cabo,**_

Letty's P.O.V

The plane lands in Cabo on the private sector of the airport. We step off the plane and we get into the town car to the hotel. We go to this beautiful house by the beach and it's so big. We need to bring the kids here next time. We step out of the car and before we walk in, Dom lifts me into his arms and walks my inside. He walks us into the bedroom and sets me down on the bed.

"Dom this place is beautiful.''

"I wanted us to have some privacy."

"This is gonna be a really good valentines day. Especially since my birth control is back in motion." I wrap my legs around him and pull him toward me.

"Somebody's eager."

"Somebody's really horny. Drop the pants."

He unbuttons his shirt as I pull down the straps of my orange sundress. I crawl backwards up to the foot of the bed as he kisses me. He gets on his knees and unbuckles his pants in between my legs. He pulls himself out of his boxer briefs and I bite my lip watching him as I lie down. Damn, his dick looks so hard. It's going to tear through me fast.

"You ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I nod.

He pulls down my navy blue bra and puts his mouth over my nipple, sucking on my breast while massaging the other. I moan and cry out the pleasure through my body. The sensitivity and tenderness of them makes me turned on even more. I feel some wetness between my legs and fall on the bed as I cum. I open my eyes and see my breast milk leaking off me and some of it is on Dom's chest. He's pressed up against me and shoves his three fingers inside me. I moan as he rubs my juices on my clit.

"Nice and wet for me." He groans.

"Put your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me."

I bend my knees and he moves his pants off his legs. I get my dress off and take off my panties. He runs his hand on my body and stops at my pelvis.

"Let me make you feel good. Just you and me. Open for me."

I open my legs wider and inhaled below. He thrusts inside and it feels so good but then it felt heavier and the intensity goes up to fifty when it stretches me.

"Is that?"

"Yeah. You like that?" His balls are inside me. The stretching at my opening is gourging and it feels so good. He goes in slowly, every time he hits my spot. All of it in and out. The size makes me clench harder, making me want to cum so bad. I move by hips as I lie on my back, taking in the passion and pleasure I was getting.

"You wanna cum baby?" All I can do was nod. "Squezze around me baby." He's all in and he's pause inside me. I clench my walls while I try to thrust my hips but are bodies closeness restrains me. "Good girl, milk my cock. Pump for daddy."

Fuck he's talking dirty."I gonna cum. Uhhh God."

"You want daddy's cum?" His pelvis is rubbing on my clit and I'm on the edge.

"YES DADDY!"

"I'm gonna cum so hard in you. All this cock is gonna spill inside you and knock up up with my seed."

"I"MM CUMMING!OOOO,SHIT."

"FUCKKK!"

We're screaming as we both cum together. This is the most intense sex we've ever had. His cum is dripping out of me and mine down his legs. I already know the mess between us is not pretty. He falls on to[ of me and I hold him. He receives the hug and holds me close to him. Resting his head on my shoulder, he tries pulling out and he gets as much as his scrotum out when close him in.

"Don't pull out. Keep him in." He smirks at me, he loves when I refer to his dick as little Dom. He moans as he inserts himself back into me. My core loves the familiarity.

"Fuck that was good."He exhales.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?"

"It kind of popped up when I went to the doctor. I got the boys checked and the doctor told me I was able to use them. I figured it would make you like it more."

"You need to do that way more." I say chuckling on his chest. "Although we might be using up all your cum before we want to get pregnant again."

"Do you?"

I look up at him and "You got something to tell me?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I just love seeing you pregnant and making babies have always been fun for us."

"So you went balls deep in me to see if you have a better chance of knocking me up."

"No. I just love you. And you being pregnant turned me on and I got caught in the moment."

"Baby, why couldn't you just say that."

"I thought it would sound sexist and masculine."

"Dom, I fucking cummed like a hose. we roleplay all the time, how is this one different."

"Because I want you to be that for real."

Holy fuck."You want another baby?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Letty, please open the door." I keep knocking but she won't answer. Why did I open my big ass mouth. I hear the water stop running and she opens the door wearing a bath robe. Her hair is wet and she gives me the cold shoulder walking out.

"What was the shower for?"

"Getting clean of all your cum."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't baby me." she turns around."I carry a kid for nine months and give birth a month ago and now you're deciding, hey let's have another one."

"I was thinking about when we'd have another one. We haven't talked about it."

"No we never talk. You say something and expect me to go with it."

"That's not true and that's not what I was saying." Where is this coming from right now?

"You go off on whatever road you think is okay and expect me to go along with you."

"Im getting the feeling this isn't about babies."

"It's more than the babies Dom. Im tired of being the side piece of the car that rides along with you."

"You're not a side piece. You're my wife."

"Dom, Im more than that. I went from a stranger in my own body to wife to a mother in a couple of months. I didn't ask for all of this to be thrown at me and forget who I am as a person."

"You're not happy?"

"Dom I am. I love being your wife and the kids. I just don't want to lose myself again."

I had no idea she felt this way. We only just now started to open our feelings ever since we got back together and she got her memory back. We didn't use to talk but it's something we try to work on constantly. I want her to be able to talk to me.

"Baby come here." I hold my hand out to her and she takes it. I sit down on the bed and set her on my lap. "Talk to me. What's happening?"

"I...I don't know why I feel unhappy. I wake up to an amazing husband and happy babies. But all I see and hear us crying and whining that won't stop. You're at the garage for most of day and when get home, you pass out or go straight to the garage. I try to ignore it with spending time with the kids and you but it won't go away."

"Letty, you have postpartum depression."

"I don't feel depressed, I just feel sad sometimes."

"Mia went through the same thing with Jack. You feel tired or have unexplained emotions. It's okay to feel like this."

"I miss being me. I want to be happy again."

"It's normal. You just had a baby and are doing ten different jobs. You've had so much happen, you haven't taken a moment to just breathe. " She looks at me with her sad eyes and rests her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead and carry her to the side. I undo the covers and tuck her in. I get in behind her and hold her hand as we cuddle together.

"I'm right here. It's gonna get better I promise."

"Thank you."

"Im right here for you." I kiss her shoulder and lay my head down next to hers as we fall asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Letty's P.O.V

I wake up to the birds chirping outside. I open my eyes and the sky is still in it's morning blue and the sun is starting to peer in through the thin clouds. I turn to see Doom's side of the bed empty. I sit up when I hear clattering coming from the kitchen. I get out of bed and put on my robe. I walk down the hall and two the kitchen to find Dom at the stove. It smells like he's making waffles with bacon and eggs. He always knows how I like my breakfast.

"Morning." I speak and he looks up to see me.

"Morning. How you feeling today?"

"Like a hot mess. The sleep was neccesary." I sit down on the chair in front of the island counter. He puts a plate in front of me and he walks over to me. He sits down in the chair in front of me and pulls me into his lap. He starts feeding me eggs and I playfully take bites off the fork.

"These are really good."

"Remember the last time we did this?" He gives me a piece of my waffle and I eat.

"Mmm, that first morning in Cuba. Breakfast in bed and I was feeding you chocolate strawberries. I ended up making a mess on you and I cleaned you up." I giggled into his neck as I remember how wild we were back then.

"We had a lot of time to make up for." He kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"Let, you were right to do that. What you said was true." I lift my head up and look him in the eyes."We never got into talking the first time around and now we have a normal life where we do have to have these talks. Every time we tried to talk, we always tried to avoid it with sex. I want you to be able to talk to me about what you're feeling. You don't have to hide it away. For better or worse. You are my number one and will always come first."

"We've really grown up haven't we."

"Thank god we did." He laughs.

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"I love our kids and I do want more. I just want to take it easy and enjoy time with the kids before we add more."

"Whatever you wanna do I'm with you."

"When the kids are in school then we can go for number three. Preschool and kindergarten"

"Okay." He nudges his nose with mine.

"But we can keep practicing. I want to make you feel good now."

"You sure?"

I put my hand on his bulge and move it into his pants. I rub him down and he starts to moan. "First vacation away from the kids and seven weeks to make up for. You know I'm sure." I kiss him and he turns me around, straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around him.

 **One hour Later**

The door opens and Brian and Mia walk through the front door.

"This place is incredible. How'd you get Rico to lend it to you?"

"Told him he owed me for bailing him out of Rio." He pulls her close to him and is about to kiss her.

"AHHHH." They hear a man's groan coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Mia asks.

"I don't know." He pulls his shirt up and holds his gun at his waist."Stay here." He steps forward into the kitchen and he pauses in in his steps.

"Ohhh god papi,yess...yess." Letty moans as she holds onto Dom's shoulders as he thrusts into her "back hole."

"OH GOD!" Brian sheilds his eyes

She turns around and jumps on her knees to wrap herself in robe that is at her elbows."Holy shit."

"Brian, What the fuck are you doing?" Dom says as he sits up and covers himself with a dishtowel.

"Rico gave us the house for the weekend."

"No Santos gave us the place for the weekend. Wait, did you just say we?"

"Yeah." Mia yells from the foyer.

"Hey Mi." Letty says with her head in Dom's shoulder, embarrassed that her brother-in law saw her giving her husband anal sex.

"We're just gonna go upstairs." He casual tries to walk out while covering his eyes.

"Well that just killed the mood." He says, making her laugh.

"It was fun while it lasted." She says.

"Wait a minute, at least let me hep you finish."

"You are unbelivable." She laughs as he turns them so he's now on top of her.

"Just enjoy the view baby." He says making her giggle as he lays kisses down her body.


	24. Chapter 24

Letty's P.O.V

I walk out of the shower in my lilac towel. I scamper putting on my clothes as Dom is out buying food for dinner tonight. I put on a orange tank top and denim shorts with flip fops. I walk out the bathroom and see a small bouquet of red roses on the bed with a card. I pick it up and it has Dom's handwriting.

 _Te Amo. J'taime. I Love You._ _No matter where we may be._

 _Ride or Die. You complete me._

God, he's such a dork but I love him for that. I walk out of the room and try to see if Mia's still here. I walk down the hall and knock on one of the doors.

"Come in." I open the door and Mia's on the bed unpacking her suitcase.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry for the show. We thought we were alone and didn't know anyone was coming."

"Sweetie, I've lived with you guys long enough to expect a run in with you two doing it on a surface. We had no idea that Santos and Rico gave both of us the house."

"It's just embaressing now. We haven't had anytime together since before the Ava was born and we've been getting out of hand." I sit at the foot of the bed.

"I get it, really. Two kids make you tired and unavaliable for anything with your husband."

"I know. That's actually part of my problems."

"What's going on?"

"Dom thinks I have postpartum depression."

"Do you think you do?"

"I don't want to believe it but by the way I've been feeling I wouldn't put it pass myself."

"You've been through a lot Let. More than one person has gone through in a lifetime. Have you considered maybe trying therapy?"

"No." We weren't exactly the people who talk about their feelings outside of the family.

"Maybe you guys giving a session a try would help. I go every once a month on my own to get everything out there."

"And it actually works?"

"It takes time but you figure out stuff that you didn't even realize."

"Okay but I have to talk to Dom about it."

"Where is he by the way?"

"He went out to get food for dinner but not before apologizing to Brian."

"Yeah. He's in the garage playing a round with this old car Dom has in the garage."

"He has a car here?"

"From when he was hoping through the islands. He has them all here." I didn't know Dom had things he left when he was on the run. what other stuff don't I know about.

"Well since the boys are out, why don't we head down to the beach and enjoy the kid free time we got."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Later in The Day**

After our adventure through the beach, the four of us had lunch in town. After spending the day in town, we seperate for our individual couple plans. I sit at the bathroom sink fixing my hair for dinner. I part it to the left and put a red rose to match my halter red dress. I walk out to the door and open it to see white rose petals. I follow them out to the back patio and find Dom standing in front of a candle lit table surrounded by rose petals on the ground. This is so romantic, it fees like it came from a book. He's wearing all white shirt and pants. his nervous smile makes me grin with shyness.

"Hello wife." He holds out his hand to me and I take it in mine.

"Hello husband. What is all of this?" I say as he pulls me towards the table and seats me down in a chair.

"Figured I give you a real valentines date that didn't involve chienese take out and a movie rental."

"This is beautiful. Where's Brian and Mia?"

"They're having their date on the beach. Giving each other enough space for privacy." He as he sits down and starts pouring wine into my glass.

"This is really nice."I smile at him in awh over this gesture. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"You have made me a better man. I thought I never deserved love like this but you've given me so much. I'm thankful for everyday we've had and more to come."

"You've made me so happy. You've given me so much in life and two of the most beautiful kids. I wouldn't want to live this life with anyone else. All that we went through was part of our story. And I can't wait for what's coming next."

"I love you so much." He says to me teary eye.

"I love you too." I stand up and sit on his lap, kissing him as he holds me in his arms around me.

"This moment is still ours." He whispers to me, making me laugh at his sweetness.

"You're becoming very soft ."

"That's cause I love you ."


	25. Chapter 25

Letty's P.O.V

"All you gotta do is pee. Pee pee in the potty." I'm sitting in front of Brian in a chair as he sits on his little training toilet. I'm clapping my hands singing the pee pee song to him. "Pee pee in the potty. Pee pee in the potty."

"Pee" He says smiling showing off his little teeth. He has his little legs swinging together. I can't believe we're already potty-training him. I can't believe he's almost two. It's hard to believe we've been parents for almost a year. He's changed my life in ways I couldn't imagine it being. Being a mom has been the most amazing experience of my life. I've been taking so many steps to getting better. I've been going to therapy with Dom for the last three weeks. We talk, we argue, we cried a lot. We've been more open and honest for each other and let the past stay in the past. We get to live a normal life that we aren't used to.

"Anything yet?" Dom says to me as he walks into the bathroom. He stands behind me and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing yet. I can't believe he's almost two already."

"I know. This year went by so fast. He's gotten so big. Walking, talking."

"Just wait till he starts driving."

"I can't wait." He says as he wraps his arm around me from behind. I can hear his voice in excitement.

"Did Ava go down okay?"

"She took her bottle and is knocked out. She's the most chilled out baby I've ever seen."

"She gets that from you. I'm gonna get Brian cleaned up and put him to bed." He kisses my forehead and walks out of the bathroom. I go and lift Brian off his seat. I help him put him pajama pants on and lift him in my arms. "If you need to go to the bathroom, come get me or daddy okay." He bobbles his head to nod. The little man only gets about half of what I'm saying. I put him in his racecar bed and tuck him in.

"Night Mama."

"Night baby." I kiss his forehead and put on his nightlight. I walk out and leave the door creaked open. I walk to our bedroom and see Dom walk out of our bathroom in only jeans. God I have a hot husband. He catches me staring at him from the door.

"You like what you see?"

"Maybe." I smirk at him.

"Come here." He holds his hand out to me and I walk towards him. I take his hand and he pulls me towards him. He kisses me and he walks us back to the bed. I fall back and he's on top of me.

"What are you doing?"

" said to make time for connection. We started with emotional and now we can start physical." He opens my lilac robe and starts kissing my breasts. and goes down to my stomach. I lift myself up take it off, throwing it on the nightstand. He comes back up to me and moves his hand on my cheek. I take his other hand and he moves it aside. He dips it in my panties and starts rubbing me.

"Take it slow. Feel it." We've always been fast and haven't made love slower since our honeymoon. He kisses my lips passionately and pulls away making want more. "I love you"

"I love you more." He kisses my neck and I close my eyes as I feel the pheremones hit me.

"Mommy." I hear Brian running into the room and I wrap a thin blanket at the corner of the bed around me."What are you and daddy doing?"

"Me and daddy we're just kissing baby. Do you need to pee?" He nods his head.

"Brian, can you wait out side for daddy and don't turn around. Mommy needs to get dressed." He says to Brian. He toddles his little feet out of the room and I let my head fall back on the pillows mortified.

"Oh god." I laugh as he hides face in my neck.

"At least he went to the bathroom."

"Dom." I hit his chest and he moves off of me. I hear Ava start to cry and look over to see her moving around in her crib. "I'll get Ava." I reach for my robe and put it on. I get out of the bed and Dom is shuffling into his sweatpants. He walks out of the room and takes Brian hand to the bathroom. I get up and go next door to the nursery. I open the door and walk to Ava's crib. "Hey baby girl. What's the matter?" I take her out of her crib and held her to my chest. I feel her diaper and it's wet. She goes through diapers like water. "Let's get you changed Mama." I walk to the changing table and set her down on the table. She wiggles her legs slowly as she starts to wake up. I turn around and see Dom hold Brian in his arms.

"How did he do?"

"He got it all in the toilet."

"He did?"

"He did" He says walking into the room.

"Good job Baba." I say as I change Ava's diaper, kissing his little cheek. "You wanna do a late dinner date after they go down?"

"Does that include dessert?"

"If I don't pass out on the couch." He gives me a wink and walks Brian back to his room. I look back down at Ava and lift her off her back and into my arms. She looks at me with her brown eyes as she looks up at me. Her mean mugged face reminds me of Dom's so much."You are a daddy's girl. If you ever walk in on me and daddy, just know that we didn't mean it and that you need to knock."


	26. Chapter 26

Dom's P.O.V

I tuck Brian into bed and check under his bed for monsters as we always do. I never thought I'd be the guy to do this kind of stuff, to be the guy who does potty training, to be a dad. I love being a father and a husband. I never thought I would have this or deserve to have this life. I'm thankful to God everyday for my family.

"You're comfy buddy?" He nods his head and I kiss his forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Where's your daddy?" My throat goes soar when I hear him. He's a curious little kid at his age and I always answers his questions. I sit on the side of the bed and wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"My daddy is in heaven."

"He died?"

"Yes, he did."

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday. He taught me about cars and how to be a good man. He gave me this necklace when I was little. Just like the bracelet me and mommy gave you for Christmas."

"Will you go too daddy?" His little words tug at my heart.

"I not going anywhere buddy. Me and mommy are always going to be here for you." I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back. I never want him to feel the same pain I did when I lost my father. This little boy changed me for the better. My family made me a better man. I hold him for what felt like hours until he fell asleep. I slowly slip out of the bed and cover the blanket over him. I walk out the room and close the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and hear Letty in the kitchen. I smell her cooking and my nose caught it's wind. I see her sitting at the table lighting some candles at the table and sitting in her robe. There were two plates with steak, sweet potato french fries, and steamed asparagus and broccli. I walk behind her and kiss the top of her head.

"How's my girl?"

"Good. She went back to sleep alright. She's the most beautiful little angel I've ever seen." She says to me as I sit down in front of her.

"I actually meant you."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend our anniversary."

"Dom, you took me to Paris last year and around the world in forty days. Just a quiet dinner at home with you is all I need." She holds my hand and I pul her towards me and sit her on my lap.

"I love you. I love our life, our home, our family. I never want to lose this."

"You won't. We've been together fourteen years and we'll better together for forty more until we're old and grey. You and I are stuck with each other till death due us part. And best believe we go out like Noah and Allie in the notebook because you aren't not allowed to fall in love with anybody else." I laugh as she speaks to me upclose to my nose.

"Okay. Only if you stick with me for the next fifty years."

"Deal." She kisses me on my lips. I put my hand on her face and trace my thumb on her cheek as I look at her. She turns and takes one of the forks, taking some sweet potato fries off the plate. She dips it in her homemade barbeque sauce and put it in my mouth."What do you think?"

"That's really good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhm. Look at us, like nothing's change from when we were kids."

"Well except now we have kids, my boobs got bigger, and you bulked up more."

"You like em huh?"

"Yeah. Makes me wonder about the soccer moms coming at you at the daycare center."

"You know you and I won't let that happen."

"Mhm, just wear a shirt when you go over there." She says as she taps my pectorals of my chest.

"Yes mam." I say cutting the steak on my plate. I take a piece and put tease her to get it in her mouth. She bites it off the fork and kisses me. I hold her close to me as I run my hand down her thigh. She moves and straddles my lap, making me start to get hard. I hold her hips to my body and untie her robe. I loose my balance and we fall back in the chair. We both shout but we thankful don't hit our heads. Letty laughs and runs her hand through her hair so she could see me. I look up at her and I pull her chin down to me and kiss her.

"I love you papa." She says as she kisses me.

"I love you too." We wrap our arms around each other and let our bodies take each other.


	27. Chapter 27

_**April 2016**_

Dom woke up to the sound of his alarm going off on his nightstand. He hits the alarm and turns over in bed. He looks at his sleeping wife next to him and smiled at the sight. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back and chuckles as she woke up.

"Good morning."

"Morning beautiful." He traces his hand on her cheek and she smiles at him."You ready for today?"

"Twenty toddlers running around the house all day. I just need a good pot of coffee." She laughs as she cuddles with her pillow.

"We probably won't fall sleep until two in the morning."

"I can't believe he's two. Seems like yesterday he was trying to walk and peeing on us when we were trying to change his diaper."

"I know. He's gotten so big. I wish he could stay little forever."

"You did good."

"We did good." He says pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her."I never would've been able to do this without you." The sounds of Ava's whimpering coming from the bassinet."I got her. You sleep, I got her." He kisses her forehead and gets up out of the bed quietly and goes to her. "Good Morning Angel. Did you sleep good baby girl." He picks his daughter up and holds her in his arms against his chest. Letty sat up on her elbow and watched Dom walked around with their daughter. She loved seeing him be a father to their children.

"I'm gonna go get the birthday boy." She says getting out of bed. She walks over to the two of them and kisses Dom on the cheek, then Ava on the top of her head. She walks out of the room and goes to into Brian's room. She looks at him in bed and saw that he was pretending to be asleep."Is there a birthday boy here?"

"ME!" He throws the blanket off his body and jumps out of the bed and ran to Letty. She lifted him in her arms and carried him.

"Are you excited for your birthday party?"

"Yes." He says raising his arms up.

"You can't wait to see your friends?"

"Yes!" He shouts. She laughs at his dealirious smile and laugh. Being his mother made her and Dom look at life differently. She loved this little boy as her own child and will always be his mother

 _ **Heilding Park and Playground**_

There are little kids running around the park. The theme for the party was a petting zoo. There was a little petting zoo set up for the children and face painting. Balloons were blown up and surrounded the playground gazebo. Dom was at the grill barbequing burgers, chicken, and hot dogs as he watched on seeing Brian play. He ran around with Jack and his friends from his daycare. He saw his sister and Letty's sister play with his daughter and his niece. He looked on and looked at his wife who was laughing with other moms. She spotted him staring and winked at him. He bites his lip and winks back at her.

"Don't let the food burn now." He turns around and sees Brian walk up behind him.

"You know I don't let it burn."

"How's it feel having two kids?"

"Tired but we get sleep when we can."

"It's crazy how fast they grow up huh."

"A lot's changed in a couple of years."

"Really has."

"Let me take over the grill. Go spend time with your boy."

"Thanks man. Don't let that meat burn."He says taking off his apron and handing it to him.

"I got it." He says taking the apron and wrapping it around him. Dom walks off and walks up to Letty from behind. She was standing in front of the facepainter in a orange blush dress as Brian gets his face painted. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. She turns around and she has a chettah painted on half her face. Dom laughs as he looks at her.

"Well Hello Cat-Woman"

"Cat Woman was a leopard. I'm a chettah."

"You are such a comic book nerd."

"I'm not a nerd, I know my animals. Brian's getting a tiger done."

"Really, that's cute."

"How's Ava?"

"She's getting smothered with kisses by Mia." Brian runs to his dad when his face painting was finished. Dom lifted him in his arms and carried him by his hip. "Hey little tiger."

"RAWWH" He says to him.

"Why doesn't daddy get one?" Letty suggests.

"Oh no Letty. That's pushing it."

"Come on, it's his birthday." She says as she takes him out of his arms and held him as she made a puppy dog face.

"Fine but only because it's his birthday." Dom sat down in the chair and had his face painted by the artist. He asks for a lion to match the animal pride with Letty and Brian. His face is covered in tan mustard with whiskers and a orange mane. When she finishes, he felt the paint start to itch his face as it dries.

"I think it looks cute." Letty says as she laughs.

"Yeah I bet you do." He says as he got up laughing. They hug and kissed Brian's cheeks that didn't have paint. The sight of a flash catches their eye and see Tej with camera taking pictures.

"Look at you two. You'd never believe mommy and daddy were drag racers."

"Tej, don't be playing games in front of my kid." Letty says as she tickles Brian's stomach.

"Don't mess with Mama bear." Dom says to him and he laughs along with him. Mia walked up to the three of them carrying Brian's zoo animal birthday cake as Val held Ava and Lydia in her arms.

"We've had a good year haven't we." Letty says to him.

"And we have a good life. I wouldn't trade that for anything." He said smiling at his wife as they sang happy birthday to their soon and enjoying the memories of their family together.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
